Le sacrifié s'en va, personne ne sait s'il s'ne reviendra ou mourra
by Akuma 39
Summary: Naruto, un électron libre de l'ANBU, va se voir attribuer une mission de renseignement sur la terre des Damnés, dont on ne sait rien, il va apprendre des choses dont il n'aurait jamais supposé... Les Couples ne sont pas clairement définis, mis à part surement Eren x Mikasa (qui est quelque peu obvious) et Naruto x ?. Malgré tout ils seront plutôt secondaire dans l'Histoire.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Il faisait nuit, je courais depuis ... je n'arrive même plus à m'en rappeler...ça fait un nombre incalculable de temps que je me refais le film de ma vie, de ma chienne de vie ! Danzo, Ne, la guerre, les meurtres, les tortures et les infiltrations, le coup d'état , je me demande encore comment je ne suis pas devenu taré depuis tout ce temps. Mon rêve, foutu rêve ! Être Hokage a été brisé en une fraction de seconde et pas que par le conseil. J'ai tout donné pour ce maudit village si vous saviez Papa, Maman à quel point je pourrais tous les tués eux qui me croient mort, ces boulets. Il ferait une drôle de tronche si ils savaient que shikeishū (le condamné) allias Akuma no shikeishū (le condamné démoniaque), le bras droit de l'Hokage et le ninja le plus adulé après ce dernier, symbole et fierté de village de merdeux et de catins était moi !

-" _ **Raaaaaa putain vous allez me lâché les basques merdeux**_ " me plainais je en dépit de ma fatigue

-" _ **Crève**_ _ **! T'as buté mon**_ _ **escouade**_ _ **sur la tête de ma mère je vais**_ "

-" _ **Ahhh si tu savais la dernière fois que j'ai vue la tête de ta mère il fallait que j**_ _ **e**_ _ **baisse la tête et elle m'a dit la bouche pleine à quel point tu étais un vilain garçon**_ " le coupais-je pour le déstabilisé et le résultat était d'une hilarité insoupçonnée. On aurait dit un bulldog qui allais aboyé car on lui avait retiré son nonosse. Sa tête de comique étiré par la colère tenta de craché quelque chose

-" _**Va te faire mettre fils de ..**_ _._ "

Trop tard il avait déjà le coup tranché par mon katana et je lui dit devant sa tête éberlué

-'' _ **Ne**_ _ **confonds**_ _ **pas ta mère et la**_ _ **mienne**_ _ **catin**_ _ **et passe lui le bonjour de ma part**_ _!_ ''

Revenants à mes pensées gaies sur ma vie j'aperçus les portes de mon village, ma prison et ma salle de torture ….

Sautant de toit en toit j'arriva devant mon Hokage, avachie comme un loque sur son bureau il me rappelle le 5e qui dort sous les pâquerettes depuis que Danzo-sens… nan Danzo-teme à pété les plombs, enfant de catin tu m'en aura fait voir de tout les couleurs !

Bon en ayant marre que cette masse de cheveux grise pense à arrêter de dormir en pensant aux Paradis du Batifolage qui me fait douloureuse pensé à mon parrains refoulé ! Mais putain Naruto t'es maso ou c 'est toi qui est con !

-'' _ **Moi j'aime le sadomasochisme tu fais le soumis et moi le dominant !**_ '' dis une vois que je connaissais par cœur.

-'' _ **Ta gueule tas de poils mouillés**_ '' lui hurlais-je mentalement '' _ **Kakashi un nouvel opus du Paradis du Batifolage est sortis**_ '' crias-je

-' **'** _ **NANI**_! '' hurla le sus nommé

-'' _ **Non Hokage-sama, Shikeishū au rapport….**_ ''

-' _'_ _ **Naruto**_ _…_ ''

-'' _ **Naruto est mort il y a**_ _ **5 ans Hokage-sama**_ '' dis-je d'une vois plus tranchante que je l'aurais voulu, je voyais sa mine se décomposé je tenta de me rattrapé, _ **du moins officiellement**_ , fais-je d'une vois plus douce, _**il n'y pour l'instant que Shikeishū, du moins jusqu'à la fin de ce rapport**_ ''

Il me fit un sourire dont j'avais le secret mais que je ne souhaitais plus vraiment montré du moins pas à ce village des mes…

'' _ **Je t'écoute alors Shikeishū…**_ '' me dit-il en me coupant de mes pensées .

Je retira alors mon masque avec un petit sourire.


	2. Chapter 1 - Flashback partie 1

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

POV Naruto

-'' _ **Ta gueule !**_ , fut ma seule réponse au pauvre réveille que j'envoyai s'encastrer dans le mur , _**la vache ma tête pèse 15 tonnes, j'aurais pas due abusé du saké avec Kakashi….même si ça fait du bien de les revoir... Kakashi,Shika,Sai,Lee. Les autres peuvent toujours allez se faire ….''**_

 _ **-''Lève toi feignasse tu vas être en retard pour ton entraînement matinal !''**_ me brusqua Kurama, mon ami interne. Bien que se soit tendu entre nous au départ on est rapidement devenu fusionnel au court du temps….

 _ **-''Oui maman …''**_ lui répondais-je ironiquement

Il marqua un instant surpris puis me répondit las :

 _ **-''Tu sais qu'un jour je te boufferais….''**_

 _ **-''Tu me le répète depuis 19 ans''**_

fin POV Naruto

Ce dernier se leva, se lava et déjeuna machinalement tout en repensant à toute ces courtes années que représentait sa vie, par où devait-il commencé lui le fils des deux personnes les plus aimées de Konoha et qui était paradoxalement le plus haïs de l'histoire de cette ville. Il naquit 19 ans plus tôt de l'union Yondaime Hokage et dernier représentant du clan Namikaze : Minato Namikaze un pur génie. Quant à sa mère Kushina Uzumaki une femme aimé du grand publique du fait de ces racines D'Uzushio, ainsi que pour être la compagne de ce dernier. __Le drame du jour de sa naissance il fut accueilli par Danzo du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ce dernier lui fit tout pour perdre toute trace de sentiments mais ne brisa jamais son moral à son grand damne car le gamin lui en faisait voire de toute les couleurs . En contre partie il lui faisait des exercices mortels, réellement mortels où il faillit perdre la vie à de multiple reprise. Il apprit son Taijustsu par des senseis, très scrupuleux de la réussite de son élève. Celui-ci se battait tout les jour contre ce dernier, les premiers entraînements de Naruto ressemblaient tout simplement à un des combats à sens unique où il perdît plusieurs fois connaissances, mais ce n'est pas se qui arrêterait le superviseur pour autant. Dès que Naruto reprenais connaissance, l'entraînement continuait.

L'un des plus grands tournant de sa formation chez Ne fut lors de ses huit ans, son premier meurtre, un marchand qui n'avait pas payé ses dettes à l'État. Il avait du, sur ordre de ''Danzo-sensei'' comme il l'appelait à l'époque, égorger la femme de ce marchand ainsi que sa fille, qui au passage devait être du même âge que lui les cheveux noir et les yeux en amande, devant ses yeux pour mieux lui faire comprendre l'urgence de son remboursement. Il ne s'en était pas remit pendant une semaine durant laquelle Danzo l'enfonçait pour son manque de force morale, ce qui ne l'aida en aucun point, foutue conditionnement émotionnel. S'enchaîna alors l'entraînement au Ninjustsu et à la tactique dans un large panel autant militaire que géopolitique tout en passant aussi à la reconnaissance,infiltration et récolte d'infos qui pouvais se faire sous la torture. Si si un gamin de 9 ans devait s'entraîner sur des cobayes humain, souvent des opposants du régime, jusqu'à mort s'en suive. C'est aussi à cet âge là que Naruto fit la connaissance de Kyubi no Yoko allias Kurama. Au début le démon tenta à de multiples reprise de prendre possession du gamin. Danzo lui dit que si cela se produisait il serai dans SA salle d'entraînement de torture et non pas en tant qu'élève. Ayant plus peur de son sensei que du démon légendaire il se dépêchât de convenir une entente avec ce dernier. Il lui avait promis de lui faire sentir tout ses sens et de le laisser prendre le contrôle lors de ses missions d'extermination de masse pour combler envies de massacre et en échange le démon devait lui donner du chakra et ne pas tenté de s'échapper. Après d'âpres négociations le démon accepta. Il continua ainsi son entraînement durant plusieurs mois, améliorant son Taijustsu au niveau d'un Jonin confirmé à 10 ans.

Le jour de ses dix ans Danzo vint le voir lui disant avoir un cadeau pour ce dernier. L'Uzumaki tout heureux le suivit en lui demandant sans cesse de quoi il en retournais. Il ne fut pas déçu…...

Mission de rang A à sensibilité géopolitique importante. Ba oui c'était un cadeau de Danzo à quoi il s'attendait aussi. Une fois sur le terrain bardé de son masque à l'effigie de Kurama avec au centre de son front l'emblème de Konoha ainsi que près de son arcade le numero 666 le numéro du sacrifié, du pestiféré, son matricule…. Comme quoi la vie pouvait avoir un humour de merde….Il s'attaqua aux nunkenins qu'il devait tuer et y trouva un malin et malsain plaisir les faisant même souffrir volontairement. Danzo avait éveillé et entretenue en lui un sadisme sans borne, à son insu….. Le démon lui fit remarquer et le jeune ninja ne put que l'accepté. Après cette mission Danzo jugeât bon de lui expliquer son rôle au sain de Ne, il était le sacrifié de Konoha, il était destiné à une vie de misère, de violence et de sang pour le bien être de Konoha, qui le déteste bien que ne le connaissant pas. L'histoire du drame était connu des adultes bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais était l'arme de Konoha. C'est pourquoi il le baptisa Gisei soit le sacrifice. Danzo pouvait avoir de l'humour de temps à autre….et Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de porter allégeance à lui , à l'Hokage et a Konoha sans dédommagement ni remerciement en retour. Si il venait à mourir il sera mort en inconnu, aucune trace de lui se subsistera sur une stèle ou autre… Du haut de ses 10 ans Naruto y était résolu, Danzo l'y avait préparé. Comme quoi ce taré n'aura pas eu qu'un mauvais impacte sur lui. Et sous son masque il enchaînât les missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres pour des personnes qui le détestait.

 _ **-''Bon il est temps d'y aller''**_ dit Naruto en mettant son masque sur le visage, masque toujours à l'effigie de Kurama mais avec les strasses oranges, il se demandait encore comment ces stupides citoyens n'avaient compris qui il était derrière ce masque et passa par les toit tout le monde le salua, il était Shikeishū, le bras droit de l'Hokage. Il croisât deux personnes qu' il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Sakura et Sasuke, deux personnes qui l'ont roulé dans la boue.

Ces deux derniers le salua de différentes manières, Sasuke lui offris un salut polis bien que froid et méprisant, la cause de ce mépris lui échappait, mais il ne s'en formalisait jamais. Sakura elle le salua le regard empli d'admiration. Naruto en était dégoûté mais répondit au salut par :

 _ **-''Bonjour Uchiwa , Haruno …''**_ de manière polit mais condescendante puis partis sans demander de reste. Il avait due retenir des pulsions meurtrières .

 _ **-''Bon je crois que l'entraînement risque d'être acharné, ces deux là m'ont mis boules à un point**_

 _ **-'' Je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne les butes pas ça réglerait bon nombre de tes problèmes...moi à ta place….''**_

 _ **-''Tu es gentil mais reste en dehors de ça tu serais capable de m'en donner l'envie,…. À moins que ce soit**_ _ **ton but**_ _ **depuis le début .''**_ soupira l'ANBU

 _ **-''Perspicace le kit !''**_ rigolât-il alors que Naruto marmonna tout nom d'oiseau dans sa barbe….

Trois heures plus tard après des exercices harassants qu'il gardait de Ne,encore de bons souvenirs quoi, il s'assit et en repris son cours de sa vie. Un jour Danzo vint à lui pour un certaine mission. En effet il devait faire une mission peu habituel pour lui une mission simple comme bonjour sur le papier . Il devait surveiller le jeune Sasuke dernier rescapé du massacre de son clan. Malgré les émotions qu'il a apprit à soumettre à sa volonté il ne pu s'empêcher d'être empathique au sujet de sa cible, sur le massacre dont à été témoin le jeune-homme. Cette mission venait du culte presque effrayant, voir maladif que portait le dirigent de Ne au Sharingan des Uchiwa. Depuis cette découverte Naruto prenait son maître pour un malade mentale bien que le gardant en haute estime. Lors du briefing il appris quelle était sa couverture qui était inexistante il allait être Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha fraîchement promu Genin par un circuit annexe de Konoha . Cela voulait dire que les adultes allais le reconnaître, non pas qu'il en avait peur mais juste qu'il sentait les ennuis arrivé crescendo. Secondement il pouvait être reconnu (Danzo lui a déjà dit de qui il était le fils) par l'Hokage ainsi que les amis et toutes personnes en relations avec ses parents, soit BEAUCOUP de personnes. Mais ce n'était pas terminer, il devait aussi être Naruto, un cancre à grande gueule….mais le pire arriva. Faire la mission sans couverture dans l'enceinte de Konoha le perturbais pas de trop, il devait être un attardé dans son comportement ainsi qu'incompétent, soit ! Mais enfiler cette accoutrement orange vomit lui donna….la gerbe et refusa catégoriquement d'enfiler le jogging et Danzo dû user de menace pour que le jeune se plier à sa volonté.

Le lendemain Naruto, avec son jogging orange ''vomis'', se présenta au rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Il croisa tout d'abord la fille du groupe bon il devait agir en attardé….

 _ **-''Salut je suis Naruto Uzumaki !**_ _ **Futur Hokage et meilleur ninja qui ai foulé la Terre ! Et toi charmante demoiselle qui est tu ?**_ _ **''**_ il se gifla mentalement tellement il paraissait minable…..

La réaction ne se fît pas attendre, il prit une droite qu'il jugea plutôt forte au vue de la corpulence de la jeune fille (et oui la quête d'infos se fait en toute circonstance…. __).

 _ **-''Nan mais pour qui tu te prends le boulet je te rappel que tu as de la chance de finir avec Sasuke-kun et moi avec les résultat catastrophiques que tu as eu !''**_

Ahh c'est vrai l'autre timbré ne l'avait pas loupé sur son dossier scolaire, enfant à problème se battant avec élèves et enseignants. Cancre de la pire espèce, immonde, bref le Shimura ne l'avait pas loupé sûrement pour se venger du comportement désinvolte de son élève. Ce marteau était même aller jusqu'à écrire un fausse note de professeur disant que le jeune homme avait volontairement frapper des élèves avec sa…..non franchement si Naruto ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions il serait soit en train de pleurer en position fœtale tellement son faux caractère allait être horrible à jouer ou bien il casserait tout ce qui se trouve dans un rayon proche de lui. Nan mais le con il veut que sa cible ne s'approche de lui où quoi !

 _ **-''Okay elle je sens qu'elle va me plaire''**_ ironisa mentalement le jeune blond

 _ **-''Ooooooh kit on est amoureux ?''**_

 _ **-''Retourne te lavé espèce de mal léché !''**_ surenchéri Naruto, sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait attention c'est qu'il avait dit cette phrase à voix haute et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte il prit un I-Kick de la demoiselle dans les parties….

Il resta au sol, agonisant tendis que la jeune fille s 'éloigna. Il entendait Kyubi hilare dans sa tête

 _ **-''Allez Kit qui aime bien châtie bien ...''**_ dit Kurama avant de repartir dans une série de fou rire

 _ **-''Ho ta g..''**_ gémit-il mais coupé avant d'avoir fini

 _ **-''Alors c'est toi le dernier membre de l'équipe ? Un conseil ne tente pas quoi que se soit de louche ou je te bute ! Compris le boulet ?''**_

 _ **-''Leçon N°1 ne pas les tuer, ne surtout pas les tuer ''**_ tenta mentalement de se calmer le jeune Jinschuriki.

La suite fût de tout beauté, il piégeât son Jonin-sensei avec des feux d'artifice et autres accessoires rocambolesques explosant à la face de ce dernier. Vu sa tête, son prof allait l'adorer, putain…..

S'en suivit la présentation des différents membres de l'équipe, il reteint de son Jonin qu'il devait avoir une vie….morose et ennuyeuse…. Mais connaissait sa force,ça vie et ses faits militaire grâce au rapport détailler fourni par Danzo, il était plus qu'admiratif de cet homme, qui faisait partie de l'ANBU et de l'entourage de son père. Quant à sa coéquipière qui lui avait bonne impression avec sa force de frappe, il perdit toute ses convictions au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, nan mais sérieusement elle s'est crue dans un roman rose d'une débilité absolue…. Elle voulait devenir aussi forte que Tsunade soit, bon rêve pour une Kunoishi, mais après …. Elle voulait se marier (coup d'œil furtif à Sasuke,…)puis elle dit vouloir beaucoup d'enfant (nouveau coup d'œil à Sasuke). Quelqu'un lui a expliqué que si elle restait aussi candide ses chances de survie dans un avenir proche seraient nulle, voir négatives elle dit détester les injustices, mais merde le monde est injuste par essence . Sait-elle que ce qu'elle peut croire juste peut s'avérer l'inverse…. Elle dit aussi détester le blond, merci Danzo …

Quant à Sasuke que dire…. Il avait du potentiel, un très gros potentiel, mais qui n'était rien comparer à son égaux . Il se croyait déjà supérieur à son équipe, incluant son Jonin, grave erreur Sasuke….

Malgré cet égaux Sasuke plût à Naruto et il pensa pouvoir devenir amis de ce dernier. Il rajouta qu'il voulais venger son clan, Naruto ouvris grand les yeux il a dit quoi là ? . Il dit but en blanc qu'il voulait tuer Itachi Uchiwa, non seulement l'écart de niveau entre les deux frère était astronomique à l'heure actuel, mais surtout Itachi, à l'âge qu'avait Sasuke avait le grade de Jonin...Il délirait ou quoi ? Aussi bien que cela soit personnel Naruto éprouvât du dégoût pour son coéquipier,bien que cela ne soit pas légitime car les cadet des frères n 'était au courant de rien, mais même… Itachi a été, un tant soit peu, la personne la plus humaine avec lui dans la Racine. Le massacre...il ne savait rien serte, mais Itachi a assassiné son clan sur ordre et pour des motifs précis, ainsi que contre son grès. Voilà pourquoi il le dégoûtait, bien que se ne soit pas légitime…. Il fallait dire que l'avis du jeune homme sur Sasuke devint plus mitigé qu'au début.

Quant vint son tour il se ridiculisa de nouveau pour le bien de la mission. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto fût sincère en disant vouloir être Hokage, il voulait marcher sur les traces de son père lui faire honneur !

Le lendemain il réussit ''l'examen'' de Kakashi de manière futile… Il a simplement montrer qu'il était ouvert au travail d'équipe. Comme quoi observer le futur entourage de sa cible n'était pas inutile, c'est pourquoi Danzo lui avait rabattu les oreille avec la reconnaissance pré-mission.

Après des mois de missions, débiles au sens de Naruto couplées de ses missions avec Ne arriva un point crucial de sa carrière, en effet Naruto sous couverture de l'examen Chuunin allait enfin choper l'agent d'Orochimaru qu'il traquait depuis tant de mois. Kabuto Yakushi. A chaque mission, le jeune Ne, chercha des traces de cet espion et avait eu son nom par la capture discrète de Gato, un multimilliardaire. Il l'avait ensuite torturer habilement c'est à dire, lui faire fondre toute parcelle de peau à l'aide d'un Jutsu Katon de faible force, et d'autre atrocité comme l'émasculer, lui retirer ses yeux le frapper avec une force inouïe, lui briser tout les os du corps. Il obtint le nom du bras droit d'Orochimaru, avec qui il faisait affaire : Kabuto Yakushi. Il avait fait des recherche sur ce dernier et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. Il l'appréhenda, l'enferma dans les toilettes, bloque la porte avec un Fuinjustu, puis il passa à la casserole comme Gato. Il avoua après un certain temps et au vue des informations qu'il lâchât il pris le malin plaisir de l'achever, et non sans douleur. Il revint près de son équipe qui avait enfin une dynamique potable grâce aux efforts acharnés de Kakashi, Sakura était quand même pas mal mis à l'écart, Naruto avait reçu l'ordre de Danzo d'augmenté son niveau de moitié, ainsi que de mûrir, pour attiser la jalousie de la part de Sasuke . Pourquoi lord Danzo lui à demander de faire l'abrutie des mois plus tôt, c'est illogique ! Il devait aussi hausser son niveau lorsque Sasuke le ''rattrapait''. Naruto était celui qui avait le plus changer dans l'équipe il était devenu un peu moins idiot et plus fort mais devait garder malgré tout ça couverture , maintenant il faisait peur à Sakura et Sasuke en était jaloux, mais l'équipe savait malgré tout se battre ensemble. Naruto devenait proche de Sasuke autant pour sa mission que naturellement, chose nouvelle pour le blond. Ce dernier agissait maintenant aussi beaucoup de manière solitaire, surtout dues à ses activité dans Ne et pour partir en reconnaissance de son groupe. Kakashi remarqua que le jeune blond était tout de même bien devenu introverti par rapport au jour on le lui à confier, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'était le bridage émotionnel et affectif en dépit de ne pas avoir réussit à l'avoir fait perdre toute trace de sentiment. La deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin, ce fût un nouveau tournant pour Naruto en effet il savait maintenant qui était Orochimaru, du moins sa couverture. Il envoya un clone à Danzo pour le prévenir du danger, et attendait des ordres de sa part. Le seul ordre qu'il reçu fût de continuer sa mission comme si de rien n'était car Danzo était maintenant au courant qu'Orochimaru avait le même objectif que lui : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore rêvé de son passé, passé maudit par la majorité des personnes qu'il eût croisé…. Sasuke était son ami comment avait-il put faire ça…. Il entrepris d'aller dans la Forêt de la Mort, son lieu d'entraînement préféré, qu'il avait réussi à faire clôturer rien que pour lui.

En entrant il se ressassa encore ses souvenir du passé, il était vraiment maso…..

Après une petite demie-heure de marche il s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre, en position de méditation, l'odeur de cette forêt lui rappelait les combats qu'il mena lors de l'examen Chunnin, tout à coup il évita une attaque d'un des nombreux résidents de cette forêt, toujours les yeux fermé, et c'est ainsi, les yeux fermé qu'il bâtie la bête jusqu'à sa mort. Il se posa à nouveau en position de méditation et se remis sur le cours de sa vie, il devait essayer de tourner la page...d'oublier cette chienne de vie rien qu'un jour. Mais cette putain de journée marqua une chose une seule putain chose, le début de la chute au enfer de Naruto, sa chute aux enfers.

Ce jour là il croisa, il LE croisa, Orochimaru. Il devait dans l'absolu faire fuir Sasuke, il n 'était pas de niveau de résister au serpent, du moins pas encore. Tout allait à cent à l'heure

 _ **-''Fuyez ! ''**_ hurla Naruto

 _ **-''Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes abruti, on a pas encore le rouleau manquant on doit….''**_ commença Sasuke

 _ **-''Putain Uchiwa ! Bouge ton cul de princesse, je te dis qu'il faut qu'on se tire ! Ce mec n'est pas de notre niveau, allez merde on dégage ! ''**_ coupa Naruto, Sakura avait appris à ses dépends à faire confiance à Naruto, se préparait à partir, mais le Uchiwa lui, campait sur ses positions. Cet instant, le fait que Sasuke, ne bougeât pas scella le futur de Naruto, putain il était son ami il pouvait lui faire confiance de temps en temps merde !

 _ **-''Pas la peine de t'énerver Gisei… je ne veux que m'entretenir avec Uchiwa quelques minutes''**_ susurra la voix d'Orochimaru.

Naruto manqua un battement et ouvrit la bouche ahurie, la chute commence lentement mais inévitablement scellant Naruto à ce que Danzo lui avait dit

 **'' Ta vie ne sera que sang, souffrance et haine ''**

 _ **-''Putain comment il sait mon nom de code ce con ?! ''**_ hurla-t-il mentalement, paniqué.

 _ **-''Je sais pas Kit, mais tu es dans la mouise jusqu'au coup, soit tu te défends au risque de faire éclater ta couverture, soit tu fuis avec le risque qu'il vous attrape, dans les deux cas la solution restera critique….mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu n'as ni le niveau ni l'expérience du serpent tu sera éradiquer et tu ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir, les autorités de Konoha te mettrait le grappin dessus , tu es considérer par Danzo comme une arme et par le conseil aussi, le population demandera ta mise à mort et le conseil devra s'y plier, ces villageois sont encore traumatisés par ce qui s'est passé il y 12 ans et exigeront ta mise à mort quand ils sauront que tu as eu une formation extrêmement poussée….''**_ expliqua calmement le démon

 _ **-''Merci ça me rassure vachement….''**_

Naruto ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il n'en avait plus le temps, tant pis pour la couverture la cible passait avant lui-même comme lui avait expliqué. Il prit une bombe fumigène et la fit exploser, dans cette pagaille il créât un clone qui assomma Sasuke, il vint près de Sakura lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre. L'original restait, en tenue de la Racine avec son masque, se retournant vivement vers le serpent le regardant dans les yeux pris d'une folie meurtrière faisant chuter la température. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se battre pour protéger les secrets du village.

 _ **-''TOI, TU VA**_ _ **S**_ _ **ME DIRE D'OÙ**_ _ **TOUT**_ _ **CE QUE TU SAIS BIEN SAGEMENT, POUR QUE JE CHOPE L'ENFANT DE CATIN, LA SALOPERIE, LE TROU DU CUL, LA VERMINE QUI T'A MIS AU COURANT DE MON NOM QUE JE LUI FASSE REGRETTER LE JOUR DE SA NAISSANCE !''**_ vociféra le jeune jinschuriki __ __

Orochimaru fût surpris un instant par la prestance du jeune ainsi que la force et l'envie meurtrière qui s'en dégageait. Il n'avait pas vu autant de démonstration depuis Itachi, mais sa cible restait Sasuke. Il eu un petit rictus et se moqua du blond.

 _ **-''Tu irais bien avec Tayuya, tu as le même langage grossier qu'elle.''**_

Naruto ouvrit encore un peu plus les yeux, lui donnant l'air complètement fou, derrière son masque. Il lui renvoyât

 _ **-''J'ESPÈRE**_ _ **SIMPLEMENT**_ _ **POUR**_ _ **TOI AINSI QUE TA SÉCURITÉ OU ENCORE DE TA**_ _ **FIERTÉ**_ _ **QU'ELLE EST PLUS RÉSISTANTE QUE**_ __ _ **YAKUSHI, CETTE FIOTTE N'A PAS TENUE PLUS DE DEUX HEURES AVEC MOI, TON BRAS DROIT, TA PUTE M'A SUPPLIÉE DE NE PAS LA TUER ET T'A TRAHI. J'AI EU UN MALIN PLAISIR A LUI RETIRER LA MOINDRE ONCE DE VIE ALORS T'EN DIT QUOI DE CA GROSSE PUTE COSMIQUE, TON PUTAIN DE BRAS DROIT C'EST FAIT HUMILIER PAR LE GAMIN DE 12 ANS QUE JE SUIS. JE LES TUERAIS TOUS,**_ _ **JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS !**_ _ **''**_ continua Naruto avec une voix de dégénéré.

Ce fût alors au tour d'Orochimaru d'être estomaqué, ce gamin avait réellement tué le Yakushi, il en restât interdit durant quelque secondes c'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose le chakra, ce chakra tourbillonnant autour du jeune. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ce gamin, l'hôte…..un sourire mauvais orna son visage :

 _ **-**_ _ **'' Tu sais gamin tes parents, ils sont mort à cause de Kyubi, mais sais-tu comment il est arrivé dans Konoha ? ''**_

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux n'espérant ne pas comprendre.

 _ **-''Eh bien avec l'aide d'une tierce personne nous avons retirer le Kyubi de ta mère et l'avons forcé à ravager Konoha…. Naruto j'ai tué tes…''**_

 _ **-''TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! C'EST TOI ENFANT DE PUTE ? TRISOMIQUE DÉGÉNÉRÉ QUI A RUINER MA VIE ? LAISSE MOI RIRE, TOI POSSÉDANT LA FORCE DE POUVOIR SOUMETTRE KURAMA A TA VOLONTÉ.''**_ hurla Gisei

 _ **-'' Ta pauvre mère pleurai ton nom, te disant à quel point elle était désoler de te ruiner ta misérable vie….''**_ répondit-il avec mépris

 _ **-''FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! ''**_

C'est la seule chose qu'Orochimaru pût voir avant que Naruto, enfin la masse rougeâtre possédant quartes queues, incarnation du mal et de la terreur,foncer sur lui. La bête hurlante prit par surprise le serpent. Ce dernier croulait sous une ribambelle de coup, les uns plus puissants que les autres faisant trembler toute la forêt par cette puissance.

 _ **-'' Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''**_ se demandât Sakura, en effet le blond qui l'accompagnait plus tôt disparût quelque seconde avant en poussière, signe de la technique préféré du blond, la Kage Bushin. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose le blond se battait là où les explosions se produisaient. Elle ne sût quoi faire, car bien qu'elle en ai peur, elle sentait coupable que le blond se sacrifiait pour eux. Mais d'un autre côté Sasuke était toujours dans les vapes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…

Il y avait au milieu d'un cratère d'une dizaine de mètres un corps à peine reconnaissable noyé dans une marre de sang, tripes et os à l'air libre. Naruto pensait qu'il en avait finit avec le serpent, avant de sentir une présence derrière lui et d'esquiver un coup de _Kusanagi_ , l'épée fétiche d'Orochimaru.

Naruto suite à son esquive atterrît dans le cratère, où il pût mieux analysé le corps du reptile, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il voyait bien le corps explosé dans tout les sens vît malgré tout des trace de mue sur lesquelles il avait enquêté pour Danzo. Le reptile pouvait changer d'enveloppe charnelle instantanément, mais avec un nombre limité. Malheureusement avec la transformation en ''mini-kyubi'' comme il appréciait l'appeler, ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre son temps, surtout contre un ennemi du calibre d'Orochimaru. Il décidât de mettre la vitesse supérieur.

 _ **-''NON ! KIT TU N'EST PAS PRES PHYSIQUEMENT ET MENTALEMENT POUR RÉSISTER A L'ÉVOLUTION SUPÉRIEURE**_! '' prévint craintivement le démon à neuf queues .

Trop tard Naruto ne l'écouterait pas, enivré pas sa colère.

De son point de vue Orochimaru, était en pleine panique l'enfant en face de lui présentait un danger plus que conséquent, connaissait beaucoup de choses sur lui. Une grosse épine dans le pieds il devait l'éliminer maintenant.

Tout d'un coup Naruto, sous forme de transformation élémentaire, se mit à hurlé, un hurlement chargé de violence et d'envie de meurtre .Naruto tout de rouge, se mit à trembler prenant sa tête entre ses mains due à la douleur, alors que des vagues de chakra noir soufflait en tout sens.

Orochimaru sentit qu'il en présageait rien de bon, se mettait à regretter d'avoir mit en colère le jeune blond et cela s'intensifiât avec l'apparition de deux nouvelles queues. La couleur de Naruto changeât et pris la couleur du chakra qui l'environnait. On ne pouvait distinguer que ses orifice par une lumière blanche. Il ressemblait à un ange de la mort. Orochimaru tressaillit lorsque le jeune homme posa le regard le regard sur lui.

Dans la Tour au centre de la Forêt de la Mort les Jonin accompagné de l'Hokage sentirent une vague incommensurable d'intention meurtrière. Chacun tressaillit, on aurait dit qu'un démon venait de se libérer. L'Hokage tilta le premier, Naruto ! Il avait tâché de garder un œil sur le gamin depuis sa réapparition soudaine et venant de nulle part un an auparavant. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécut...Hiruzen devint blanc comme linge et jeta une regard vers Kakashi qui était aussi devenu livide. Ils se croisèrent du regard et l'Hokage dit l'ordre à tous de la suivre dans la Forêt de la Mort.

Naruto venait de reprendre ses esprit mais savait qu'il n'aurait quelques minutes . La forme noir qu'il était attaqua le serpent. Ce dernier pris de panique invoqua Manda, on ne sait jamais c'est Kyubi devant lui ! Le serpent voyant la forme noire se mouvoir eu un regard mauvais pour son invocateur.

 _ **-''Orochimaru dans quel type d'embarras t'es tu encore mis, ce combat sera difficile je ne suis pas un démon. J'espère recevoir un sacrifice à la hauteur de la situation !''**_ fulmina l'invocation.

Orochimaru n'eût le temps de répondre car le monstre noire était déjà sur eux. Il attaquait Manda et le pris de vitesse, lui Manda réputé pour cette dernière. Le serpent se pris un enchaînement de coup d'une violence supérieur au dernier dont à été victime son ''maître''. Manda avait déjà perdu un œil que le mini démon venait de lui arracher à l'instant. Ce dernier savait qu'il devait agir plus rapidement il tiendrait encore cinq minutes tout au plus….. Il éjecta du chakra noir pur de son corps, le mis en boule et l'avala. Il y eu des impulsion dans le corps du gardien du démon. Le temps s'arrêtât pour les serpents. Le jinschuriki crachât son missile, Manda devant Orochimaru à ce moment là prit l'attaque de plein fouet.L'Explosion se vît aux quatre coins de Konoha. Le corps du serpents se décomposa en une multitude de fragments, des boyaux avait même giclé jusque là où se trouvait Sakura. C'est à cet instant qu'elle entrepris de retrouver son coéquipier, bien que n'étant pas attaché à lui sa culpabilité grandissait, et si il était rester derrière pour les protéger et si il était mort, ces bouts de boyaux lui appartenait-il ?

Des viscère atterrirent devant le groupe de l'Hokage.

 _ **-''**_ **_Dépêchez-vous, la situation devient de plus en plus critique, Anko l'examen est annulé, fait évacuer les autres élèves_**!'' hurla l'Hokage, il flippait, il flippait qu'un second 10 octobre recommence, en mémoire de son prédécesseur il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se produisent de la sorte !

Orochimaru était horrifié, ce gosse venait de lui prendre Manda, l'une de ses meilleures cartes, il n'avait pas le choix, croire que ce gosse le pousse jusqu'à ce retranchement ! Il se mordit ses deux pousses et hurla :

 _ **-''Kuchiyose - _Edo Tensei !''_**_

 _Deux tombeau_ _x_ _sortirent du sol, en s'ouvrant Naruto, à demi-conscient_ _dans son état de transformation_ _, ratât un battement et ouvrit grands les orifices qui lui servaient d'yeux, en effet deux personne se tenaient là, bien que ne les ayants jamais rencontrés, le jeune savait qui c 'était. Il en fût horrifier pour ensuite sombrer dans la haine, on ne s'en prend pas impunément aux mort, en particulier ces mort !_

 _ ** _-'' OROCHIMARU, COMMENT AS-TU PUT ! JE VAIS T'EXTERMINER !''_**_ _hurla-_ _t-il_ _d'une voix bestiale et déformé par la haine ainsi que l_ _e désespoir_ _._

 _ ** _-''Kushina que faisons nous ici?''_**_ _demanda la voix d'un jeune adulte._

 _ ** _-_ _'' Je n'en sais strictement rien Minato, mais….''_**_ _mais s'arrêtât en plein milieu de sa phrase, remarquant la masse noire devant eux, elle mit ses main_ _s_ _devant la bouche, l'air horrifier elle reconnaissait cette forme, à qui elle appartenait et cette seul personne pouvant être ainsi pouvait seulement être,_ _ ** _''Naruto ?''_**_

 _Minato ne dit rien mais fût autant choqué que sa femme les yeux ronds, puis il se retourna et croisa le regard d'Orochimaru. Et là il explosa de rage :_

 _ ** _-'' OROCHIMARU, QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?QUE FAIT NARUTO ICI ? POURQUOI PORTE-T-IL CETTE TENUE ! QUE FAIT-IL DANS LA RACINE ?!''_**_

 _Kushina, elle restait statique, fixant sont fils, ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivât pas à maintenir sa métamorphose, agenouiller, on pouvait apercevoir son visage, son masque désagrégé par l'attaque de toute à l'heure. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien, les larmes au yeux, ses premières larmes. Tout ce temps Naruto avait surpassé la pression que le monde exerçait sur lui , mais là il ne pouvait plus cela faisait trop mal !_ _Il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre contre ses défunts parents…..._ _C'est pourquoi il n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque_ _des ses parents. Ces dernier plantèrent chacun un kunai dans le ventre de l'enfant._

 _P_ _O_ _V Naruto_

 _ ** _\- '' Ça y est, je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, marre de cette misère, marre de ce village pour qui j'ai tout perdu, marre de souffrir, marre d'être une arme, marre de tout…..''_**_

 _ ** _-'' ARRÊTE DE FAIRE HONTE A TES PARENTS, ILS SE SONT SACRIFIE POUR TOI ALORS RENDS LES FIÈRES ET BATS TOI PUTAIN.''_**_

 _ ** _-'' Kurama je n'en ai plus la force…''_**_

 _ ** _-'' TU VEUX QUE LES DERNIÈRES IMAGES QUE TES PARENTS VERRONS DE TOI SOIT CELLES CI, TU VEUX VRAIMENT PASSER POUR UNE MAUVIETTE, TOI QUI PRENAIS TES GRANDS AIRS IL N'Y A PAS DIX MINUTES, TU ME FAIS PIT_ _i_ _E KIT, JE TE JURE QUE SI…''_**_

 _ ** _-''Merci Kurama, j'ai compris, merci pour tout, tu peux encore me prêter du chakra ?''_**_ _demanda Naruto revigoré_

 _ ** _-'' Fais moi un massacre que même Kami-sama ne sera pas prête d'oublier''_**_ _sourit_ _de toute ses dents_

 _L'humain lui redit son sourire avant de basculer le monde réel._

 _ ** _-'' NARUTO ! NON PITIÉ PAS CA ! ''_**_ _hurlât Kushina_

 _ ** _-'' OROCHIMARU JE T'EN SUPPLIE CESSE CECI ! ''_**_ _implorât les Yondaime_

 _ ** _-'' C'est bon Maman, Papa, Kurama s'occupe de moi ça va aller…,_**_ _dit doucement Naruto,_ ** _ _Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je suis heureux et fière de vous rencontrer. La vie n'as pas toujours été simple mais je me suis accroché pour vous rendre fière et je vais continuer ainsi. Je m'occupe du reste, on se revoit dans quelques années.''__**

 _Les parents regardèrent leur fils, lui sourirent. Ce dernier format une étreinte_

 _ ** _-_ _'' Je vous aime, Papa, Maman ''_**_ _gémit Naruto conscient de se qu'il allait devoir bientôt faire ._

 _ ** _-''Nous aussi nous t'aimons ''_**_ _répondirent à l'unissons, sourires aux lèvre_

 _ ** _-'' On se revoit bientôt…. Fuuton Fuujin Seiken (le poing divin du roi du vent)''_**_ _chuchota se dernier en plaçant ses mains dans le dos de ses parents, les faisant exploser par son jutsu._

 _Il se relevât calmement, fixa Orochimaru et lui dit d'un calme olympien :_

 _ ** _-_**_ _ **'**_ ** _ _' Je vais te f__ _aire_ _ _s__ _ouffrir, t_ _ _u vas mouri__ _r aujourd'hui, es-tu près ? ''_**

 _Orochimaru était effaré, il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui lui le génie et encore moins de la mains d'un gamin, même si il s'agissait d'un jinschuriki !_

 _Soudain Naruto eu les yeux semblables à ceux de Kyubi, il activa les premier stade de transformation, puis le second stade._

 _Tout se passa rapidement Naruto au deuxième stade se ruât sur les serpent, se dernier dégainât Kusanagi. Naruto s'en emparât et empala Orochimaru il lui arrachât les quatre membre de manière la plus sordide possible. Puis il fouillât dans le ventre du Nunkenin et lui sortit ses intestins le tira et pendît les serpent avec ses entrailles. Avant que ce dernier_ _rende l'âme il écrasât le reste de la carcasse d'Orochimaru contre l'arbre_ _dans une fontaine de sang, d'organes et d'os._

 _Narut_ _o_ _r_ _e_ _v_ _int à la normale et fût inondé de sang ,i_ _l remarqua quelque chose d'étrange près du coup d'Orochimaru, il ouvrît les yeux de stupeur._ _C_ _'est dans ce contexte qu'il entendu une voix fluette_

 ** _-_ _''_ _ _Naruto ? '_ _'__** _demanda_ _Sakura_ _horrifié_ _par ce qu 'elle voyait._

 _Naruto se retourna le regard fermé, dénué_ _d'émotions_

 _ ** _-'' Sakura,_**_ _il levât la tête et remarquât sur une branche non maculée de sang,_ ** _ _Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sama…''__**

 _ ** _-''Naruto tu nous dois quelques explication tu ne crois pas ? ''_**_ _finît par lâché l'Hokage_

 _En effet Naruto se tenait face à eux en tenue de la Racine couvert de sang, lui même blessé. Il était au milieu d'une vrai boucherie où l'on pouvait voir le corps de Manda déchiqueté, dans un cratère remplit de son sang. Derrière Naruto se trouva le corps d'Orochimaru, démembrer et éclaté gisant dans une marre de sang. Tout le secteur s'était tint d'une couleur carmin. S 'en fût trop pour Sakura qui s'évanouit. Naruto sentit alors de ANBU et des Ne poster pas loin, les ennuis venais de commencer et n'étaient pas près de se terminer._


	3. Chapter 2 - Flashback partie 2

Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre !

Petite Annonce, je ne pourrais publier des chapitres qu'une fois par moi, pour des soucis d'étude et je veux aussi vous proposer des chapitres d'une qualité potable. C'est pourquoi je juge bénéfique de de publier un chapitre par mois.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **-''**_ _ _ **Naruto tu nous dois quelques explication**__ _ _ **s**__ _ _ **tu ne crois pas ? ''**__ _finît par lâché l'Hokage_

 _Soudain les ANBU posté_ _s_ _se ruèrent Naruto, ce dernier résistât et en assommât trois juste avec du_ _Taijustsu._ _Tout les Ninja présents étaient subjugués, sauf le Ne camouflés, comment un gamin de 12 ans peut-il tenir tête au ANBU. Mais usé par sont dernier combat, il ne pût se défendre contre les trois restant et fût immobilisé. On le transportât discrètement dans la section de Renseignement._

 _ _ **-**__ _ **'**_ _ _ **'Tu auras vu crâne d'obus deux fois aujourd'hui ''**__ _tenta Kyubi afin de détendre son hôte._

 _ _ **-'' B**__ _ **i**_ _ _ **en tent**__ _ **é**_ _ _ **K**__ _ **u**_ _ _ **r**__ _ **a**_ _ _ **m**__ _ **a, s**_ _ _ **auf que là il ne sera pas aussi aimable avec moi, donc le prend pas mal mais je vais devoir me concentr**__ _ _ **er**__ _ _ **car l'interrogatoire ne vas pas être de tout repos….''**__ __ _déprimât le blond connaissant le talent d'Ibiki ._

 _Il fût placé dans une cellule d'interrogatoire spéciale au sous-sol. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que toutes les personnes l'ayant vu auparavant étaient là, derrière la vitre sans-tint. Kakashi ne savait plus où il en était, la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu,_ _à_ _la présentation de son équipe, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, le fils de son regretté maître. Au début il l'avait pris pour un boulet, mais lors du premier entraînement, il avait remarquer quelque chose, comme si il bridait ses capacités. Pareillement au pays_ _des Vagues où il teint étrangement tête à Zabuza, jusqu'à le mettre en difficulté. L'excuse de Naruto ? L'adrénaline…. Bien qu'il ne l'eût pas crue il ne savait d'où cela pouvait venir, tout se qu'il pouvait observer, c'était qu'il devenait plus réfléchit, calme et introvertie. Ensuite la disparition puis l'assassina énigmatique de Gato, torturer par un ninja. Il n'en avait remarqué aucun autre mis à part son équipe et celle de Zabuza, Naruto avait en occurrence massacré son jeune élève….pourtant ANBU, à croire qu'il_ _en_ _faisait lui-même partit . Cette perspective était une plaisanterie de Kakashi à lui-même, mais_ _o_ _n découvrit le corps de Kabuto Yakushi torturé de la même_ _façon de Gato mais plus flagrant, on y reconnaissait la marque Ne, en effet Kakashi avait pu voir comment un ninja de la Racine procédait. Mais chose qu'il le marquât profondément fût qu'il crût reconnaître l'écriture du blond, non il devait divaguer. Mais lorsqu'il le vue en cette chose noire, achever d'une manière horrible Orochimaru puis ensuite croiser son regard froid, dur, implacable après un tel acte fût le déclencheur pour l'épouvantail et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut de la tenu de son élève. La tenu tant détestée par le père était portée par le fils. Naruto était bien un soldat de Ne, Kakashi espérait que le jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas reçu le même traitement émotionnel que les autres types de cette organisation. Par contre son entraînement avait due être d'une monstruosité sans nom vu le niveau de Naruto. Kakashi se sentait_ _affreusement_ _coupable, le seul héritage que lui légua son maître_ _venait d'être souill_ _é_ _par Danzo. Mais on en pourrait jamais l'inculper car Ne n'archivait aucune infos, tout était scellé quelque part de secret. Ensuite le conseil le couvrait car ayant une haine sans borne pour Naruto._

 _ **-**_ _ **''**_ _ **Kakashi arrête tu te fais mal pour rien,**_ _ **ce n'est pas ta faute….''**_ _sortit d'une voix lasse le_ _3° Hokage._

 _ _ **-''Vous voulez rire !? Minato-sensei m'avais demandé d'agir comme un oncle pour lui, et moi qu'ais-je fait ?! J'ai laisser son précieu**__ _ _ **x**__ _ _ **enfant devenir une machine à tuer, une arme ! ''**__ _craqua_

 _Kakashi_

 _ _ **-''Je sais Kakashi mais dans ce cas le je suis plus fautif, mais je te rappel**__ _ _ **e**__ _ _ **s que nous le croyons mort, nous pouvons le faire changer et revenir dans un monde plus saint pour lui avant que se soit irré donner la volonté du Feu, qui luisait si fort dans les yeux de son père ! ''**__ _finit avec entrain le Sandaime._

 _Les autres Jonin présents dans la salle ainsi que Sakura se tenaient encore à l'écart encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Sakura elle ne comprenait rien à la situation elle était juste choqué du changement de personnalité de Naruto. Autant il était effrayant mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il serait aussi monstrueux, sadique avec son adversaire. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un_ _dans un simple examen_ _Chuunin ?_ _Elle n'avait pas compris, et c'était légitime,_ _elle ne savait_ _qui était la victime de Naruto. Elle était perdu et ne savait plus si elle devait le remercier de les avoir protéger ou le craindre et s'éloigner de lui_ _d'avantage_ _de peur de subir le même sort…_ _elle ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps, un homme venait de demander à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Elle s'exécutât, toujours perdue dans ses pensées..._

 _La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto pût apercevoir Ibiki, le visage fermé.Mais fermé par la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver pour lui ou par regret de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir ? Voilà les pensées de Gisei à se moment là. Ibiki_ _s'assît sur sa chaise, toisât Naruto du regard, ce dernier répondit du regard et le maintint._

 _ _ **-'' Il ne fléchit pas, il est préparer à des interrogatoires, putain Danzo qu'as-tu fais à ce gosse espèce de malade ?!''**__ _pensa le chef des sections de renseignements_ _ _ **''Peux-tu te présenter comme il se doit, s'il te plaît Naruto ?''**__ _demanda Ibiki afin de ne pas commencer brutalement. Malheureusement se fût lui qui prît une douche froide suite à la phrase que ce dernier :_

 _ _ **-'' Naruto Uzumaki, sergent, affiliation Ne, nom de code Gisei, matricule 666''**__ _répondit calmement le blond._

 _Toute personne connaissait ce nom de code, mais pour des raisons différentes. Kakashi le connaissait de rumeur, Gisei,_ _Akuma no gisei, le sacrifié démoniaque, un véritable boucher, on dit de lui qu'il à tué à lui seul un régiment des forces d'Oto no Kuni. Ce serait Naruto …. Kakashi se sentit de plus en plus mal. Hiruzen était pris dans une torpeur encore supérieur, en effet Danzo lui avait confié avoir un soldat d'une force incroyable et c'était laissé séduire par le vieux à la canne. Il avait lui même assigné des missions à Ne politiquement sensibles, d'assassinat et de récoltes d'infos au fils de son prédécesseur. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide au toilette pour en régurgité son repas du midi. Hiruzen venait de comprendre qu'il avait plongé Naruto, un gosse de 12 ans dans les abysses du monde ninja. Il ne s'en remettra sûrement jamais. Il eu un haut le cœur lorsqu'il se remémora une mission confié à un certain Gisei. Élimination pur et du d'un village de Nunkenin, il y avait femmes et enfants…_

 _Ibiki ouvrît ses yeux autant qu'il pût, se gosse est considéré comme une armes les plus puissantes en possession de Konoha, son nom était connue des brigades spéciales et respecté, non seulement pour faire partie de Ne qui s'occupe des pire besognes et des pire crime cachés de Konoha. Mais en plus il s'agissait d'un gosse de 12 ans à qui on avait volé son enfance. Ibiki voulût en avoir le cœur net._

 _ _ **-'' Peux-tu me prouv**__ _ _ **er**__ _ _ **se que tu avance**__ _ _ **s**__ _ _ **?''**__

 _Le jeune homme sortit d'un parchemin son masque de rechange orné d'une tête de renard avec le logo de Konoha sur le front ainsi que le numéro 666 sur l'arcade. Il ne mentait pas. Mais il déglutit encore plus lorsque ce dernier sortit son livret de Bingo Book où l'on pouvait voir ces futures victimes ,toutes des criminel de rang A ou supérieur. Il ratât un_ _battement_ _lorsqu'il_ _vu une croix sur le nom de Kabuto Yakushi, ainsi que Gato._ _C'était Naruto qui avait ça, il avait examiner leur dépouilles et_ _vit_ _que c'était un travail de pros, jusqu'où se gosse s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres ?_

 _ _ **-''Très bien,…. C'est toi qui a torturer Gato, Yakushi ? ''**__ _demanda Ibiki, dégoutté_

 _ **-'' Oui Ibiki-sama, c'était pour des récoltes d'informations'' ,**_ _sortît le ninja de Ne, sans l'ombre d'un remord._

 _ _ **-''Pourquoi ?**__ _ _ **Q**__ _ _ **uelle mission ?''**__ _apostrophât l'homme au bonnet_

 _ _ **-''Confidentiel,**__ _dît Naruto de tac au tac, puis voyant la face d'Ibiki qui ne lâchera pas l'affaire,_ _ _ **Tout se que je suis autorisé à vous dire est que Suna no Kuni prévoit de nous attaqué lors de la phase finale de l'examen**__ _ _ **Chuunin.**__ _ ___ _ _ **En alliance avec Oto.**__ _ _ **''**__ _Ibiki ainsi que toutes les personnes présent devinrent blanches comme des linges_

 _ _ **-**__ _ _ **'' Toi ! Va prévenir le conseil !''**__ _Criât Ibiki, à la personne à côté de lui, paniqué par la nouvelle_

 _ _ **-'' Dit moi Naruto, sais-tu contre qui tu t'es battu c'est après-midi ?''**__ _demanda_ _I_ _biki reprenant contenance_

 _ _ **-'' Orochimaru, Nunkenin de rang S, dirigent d'Oto no Kuni''**__

 _ _ **-''Comment connais-tu ces informations ? C'est toi qui les as récoltées ?''**__ _demanda l'interrogateur dans le but de trouver des infos sur Ne et inculper Danzo pour abus sur le jeune. Il ne supportait pas se que Danzo avait fait de cet enfant !_

 _ _ **-''Confidentiel.''**__ _ ___ _sortît Naruto l'aire agacé._

 _Et se fût cette réponse pendant près d'une heure qui sortit de la bouche de Naruto/Gisei. Ibiki prît une pose et vînt vers Kakashi ainsi que le Sarutobi._

 _ _ **-**__ _ _ **'' Il ne dira rien et personnellement, je ne pourrais pas user de mes technique, Danzo ou je ne sait qui l'y a préparé je ne sais comment, mais il à du**__ _ _ **e**__ _ _ **brisé l'enfant psychologiquement ainsi que physiquement pour qu'il prenne la situation en main comme il le fait… un vrai pros….''**__ _lâchât Ibiki après quelque secondes._

 _Les deux autres ninjas étaient résigné, le seul qui pourrai faire parler Naruto serai Danzo, il devait remettre Naruto à ce dernier. Bien que cette idée les débectent, il n'avait pas le choix…._

 _Soudain Kakashi eu une idée brillante._

 _-''_ _ _ **Hokage-sama puis-je proposer une autre alternative ?''**__

 _ _ **-''Au point où nous en sommes, je pense que tu peux oui….''**__ __ _répondit Hiruzen las._

 _ _ **-'' Et si nous demanderions à Inoichi Yamanaka d'analyser Naruto ?**__ _ _ **''**__

 _ _ **-''Cela pourrait être envisageable, mais nous avons des risques avec Kyubi…''**__ _commença l'Hokage_

 _ _ **-'' Ça me va ! ''**__ _scanda une voix derrière le groupe, c'était Inoichi._

 _Ce dernier se présentât devant Naruto une heure plus tard. Celui-ci était passablement énervé, au lieu de pouvoir commencé à exterminer les premiers comptes agents Suna et d'Oto. Inoichi prît alors la paroles :_

 _ _ **-''Désolé de retenir aussi longtemps, nous avons bientôt terminer, je dois juste m'assurer que tu n'ai pas un danger pour Konoha...**__ _puis devant l'aire outré ainsi qu'énervé de Naruto il se rattrapa,_ _ _ **question de procédure, tu comprends ?''**__

 _Ce dernier fît un mouvement de la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord_

 _ _ **-''Kit, tu vas pas le laisser s'introduire dans ton esprits après tout ces efforts ?''**__

 _ _ **-''Sûrement pas non ! On lui fait la spéciale ! ''**__

 _Le démon devint blanc :_

 _ _ **-'' Tu es sûr Kit ? Il pourrait avoir des séquelles psychologiques et les autres pourrais dans la salle pourrais te prendre par surprise !''**__

 _ _ **-''Je les démont**__ _ _ **e**__ _ _ **tous !**__ _ _ **Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour les villageois toi ?**__ _ _ **''**__

 _ _ **-''Ne sois pas aussi idiot que ta couverture !**__ _ _ **Arrête d'être arrogant !**__ _ _ **Tu sais très bien, même si tu éclate**__ _ _ **s**__ _ _ **les autres, Kakashi et le vieux ainsi que les potentiels ANBU te mettrais au tapis !**__ _ _ **Tu n'as pas récupéré du combat précédent !**__ _ _ **''**__

 _ _ **-''Tant pis je prends le risque !''**__ _conclut le blond_

 _Alors que Inoichi allait poser sa main sur le front de Naruto, ce dernier eu un regard malsain, Kakashi,Hiruzen ainsi qu'Ibiki tentèrent de se jetés sur eux, mais en vain._ _Naruto venait de les piégés._

 _ _ **-'' Il nous as dupés comme des débutants...''**__ __ _fût la seule phrase que dît l'Hokage._

 _Inoichi venait de pénétrer l'esprit du Jinschuriki, il aperçut une salle énorme où le Jinschuriki ainsi que son démon semblait l'attendre. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse parler Naruto l'immobilisa et lui montra un plan du mur._

 _ _ **-''Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais vous montrer mes secrets aussi facilement ? Je ne suis pas un gosse qui sort de vos misérables écoles tout souriant, n'ayant jamais vu le sang, le meurtre la tromperie ni la merde de notre système !**__ _ **,**_ _rugît Naruto,_ _ _ **Tu veux en connaître plus sur moi, très bien je vais te prendre à ton propre jeu, le Genjutsu, Kurama montre lui ! Tu vas sentir toute les souffrances que j'ai éprouvés, dans l'ombre, pour la prospérité de ce village d'ingrats, de nombrilistes et d'imbus d'eux même ! J'espère que vous allez comprendre enfin mon rôle dans ce putain de merdier ! Celui que vous haïss**__ _ _ **ez et qui pourtant se saigne pour vos culs !''.**__

 _C'est alors que Kurama plongeât le ninja spécial dans un Genjutsu. Les résultats ne se firent attendre, Inoichi se mît à hurler. Tout ce qu'il voyait l'écœurait, il voyait par les yeux de Naruto, tout_ _s_ _es massacres,_ _s_ _es mission, ses ''interrogatoires'', ainsi que ses blessure_ _s_ _, souvent présente_ _nt_ _malgré le niveau de ce dernier. Les mission_ _s_ _étai_ _ent_ _effrayantes assassinats, récoltes d'informations, massacres de masse, la transformation en mode Kyubi douloureuse pour son hôte, et oui tout à un prix, surtout le pouvoir. Au bout d'une demie heure Naruto sentait que Inoichi allait craqué, il dissipât_ _son Genjutsu. Il s'exprima calmement._

 _ **-''**_ _ **C**_ _ **e n'est pas que je vous veux du mal , mais disons que je dois garder des secrets pour le bien de ce village, mais il est aussi essentiel que vous compreniez ma place et que vous ne cherchiez pas en savoir d'avantage où alors adresser vous à Danzo-sama. ''**_

 _Inoichi sortit à toute vitesse_ _de l'esprit de Naruto, ce dernier revint à la réalité…avec un kunai sous la gorge…. C'était le garde de la salle. Naruto fît le tour de la salle et vît que tout le monde y est attroupé, Kakashi,Hiruzen,_ _I_ _biki et les autres Jônin-sensei, tous le dévisageaient pour diverses raisons mais connues du blond. Celle qui le marqua le plus fût celle de son Hokage qui écoutait Inoichi et qui regardait de temps en temps le regard emplis de peur, de peur ? Pourquoi l'Hokage aurait-il peur d'un de ces meilleurs outils ? Inoichi le traitait de fous, d'assassin, il voulait qu'on l'emprisonne. Naruto s_ _e_ _foutait_ _éperdument_ _de la situation et repensait aux dernières paroles du serpent ainsi que se que se qu'il avait remarqué sur son corps…_

 _ _ **-'' Tu sais Kit, c'est plutôt ambiguë se qu'**__ _ **il t**_ _ _ **'as sortit ''**__ _dît de manière nonchalante K_ _urama_

 _ **-''Me méfier des Sharingan, bizarre**_ _ _ **à part Sasuke et Itachi je n**__ _ **e**_ _ _ **vois**__ _ **rien d'autre qui puisse être rapproché de ça …. Mais le plus troublant était que le corps de ce déchet avait une cicatrise sur la nuque, il ne l'avait auparavant a moins que…., nan,….putain de Yakushi. Ce con est encore vivant, l'enfoiré, si il se pointe lors de l'attaque je te jure que l'éradique au point que toutes reconnaissances soient impossible…''**_

 _ **-''Ne sois pas si présomptueux, idiot ! Il reste un Sanin et n'est pas à ta porté !**_ _ **T**_ _ **u as bien faillit crevé, tu as les côtes en miettes suite à ta dernière transformation boulet ! ''**_ _c_ _la_ _ma Kyubi_

 _ **-''Mouai…c'est juste l'affaire d'encore dix minutes, je te rappelle que ça fait bien deux heures que je suis bloqué dans se trou à rat…''**_

 _ **-''Tu devrais être plus vigilent et moi**_ _ **ns**_ _ **sûr de toi, un jour ça te perdra…''**_

 _ **-''Si tu le dis.''**_

 _To_ _u_ _t d'un coup une explosion retentit de l'extérieur, des hurlements, … L'attaque surprise d'Oto et Suna venait de débuter. Naruto analysa les lieux quelques secondes puis son expression devint plus dur, il se concentra. Il explosa les chaînes qui le maintenait prisonnier, puis assommât le garde qui allait l'attaquer. Tous le shinobis présent dans la salle se mirent devant l'Hokage pour le protéger, le dégoût ainsi que la peur_ _présent sur leurs visages_ _, sauf Kakashi et peut-être Ibiki._

 _ **-**_ _ _ **''Que**__ _ **c**_ _ _ **o**__ _ **m**_ _ _ **pt**__ _ **es**_ _ _ **-tu faire à Hokage-sama''**__ __ _hurlât_ _Gai_

 _ _ **-''Pourquoi as-tu cet air menacent, que prépares-tu ?''**__ _braillât_ _Asuma_

 _Ils continuaient tous ainsi, Naruto tentai_ _t_ _bien de répondre, mais n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une, il s'énervait à petit feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque peu de temps_ _après_ _, il faut dire que la patience n'était pas le fort du blond :_

 _ **-''mais….mais…. PUTAIN FERMEZ VOS GUEULES BANDES D'IGNARES INCOMPÉTENTS, C'EST SE QUE J'ESSAYE DE FAIRE DEPUIS TOUTE A L'HEURE ! Je vais simplement accomplir ceux pour quoi j'ai était formé. Abattre toutes menaces approchants de Konoha et avec votre interrogatoire futile et inutile, j'ai faillit à mon devoir, j'ai juré solennellement s**_ _ **ervir Danzo-sama ainsi que Hokage-sama, pourquoi le tuerais-je ?**_ _ **Mais au li**_ _ **eux de me retenir ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous battre contre l'envahisseur,**_ _ **putain vous êtes sensé être mes sempai, des exemples pour moi. Mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est que vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître vos ennemies, ainsi que vos peurs. Je suis Gisei, l'arme de Konoha, je suis le fer de lance de Konoha, celui qui devrait éradiquer toutes menaces qui approche de ce village….Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Alors avant que ce village ingrat tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi je rentre à mon QG, si la défaite devait arriver je servirai seulement de sacrifice à ce village, en espérant qu'il soit du moins utile.**_ _ **''**_ _finît-il avec ironie_

 _Les autres Jônins se rendant compte de la situation,_ _allait aller au QG des forces de Konoha,_ _lorsqu'ils furent stoppés par la voix froide, sans émotions, :_

 _ _ **-''Inutile de vous dire que si l'un d'entre vous compromettait ma couverture, je tuerai toutes personnes présente dans la salle, à l'exception d'Hokage-sama !''**__

 _Il l'avait dit dégagent l'aura violente et meurtrière de Kurama. Chacun pensa comment un gamin pouvait devenir à ce point une arme, redoutable, dangereuse ainsi qu'insensible._

 _Naruto disparût dans une technique connue de tous, à leur plus grand étonnement, le Sunshin connue seulement à partir du grade de Jonin._

 _Naruto apparue devant Danzo, ce dernier semblât dans une fureur sans nom. Il laissât passer entre ces dents un phrase qui fît tressaillir le jeune homme :_

 _-''_ _ _ **Nous reparlerons de**__ _ _ **ta**__ _ _ **c**__ _ **apture ai**_ _ _ **nsi**__ _ **qu**_ _ _ **e de ta punition plus tard Gisei, ta mission en premier lieu est de t'occuper du Jinschuriki de Suna, Gaara no Sobaku, ainsi que du bataillon qui l'accompagne. Ensuite, si ce n'est pas fait avant, occupe toi de la garde rapproché d'Orochimaru et prête mains forte à toutes le forces de Konoha à l'aide de cinq kage bushins, ainsi qu'au groupe d'attaque d'Orochimaru.''**__

 _Naruto passa de la peur, à un masque dur et sans émotion, il allait éradiquer toute menace de ce village. Il replaçât son masque sur son visage, et partît à vitesse démentielle. Il arrivât deux minutes plus tard devant la porte Ouest où se trouvait comme chef de commandement Anko Matarashi. Celle-ci reconnaissant le garçon eu le visage durcit, coupable et résigné. Elle devait utiliser Gisei… Avant ça elle devait lui parler, le prévenir…._

 _ _ **-**__ _''_ _ _ **Gisei au rapport, je s**__ _ **uis c**_ _ _ **hargé sur ordr**__ _ **e**_ _ _ **de Dan**__ _ **zo-sama de vous porter main forte dans l'assaut sur le bataillon du Jinschuriki de Suna, je suis sous vos ordres, du moins quand je les jugent justes .''**_ _dît le jeune homme dans le calme, puis attendant une réponse de son supérieur._

 _ **-'' Gaki avant tout je voulais te prévenir tu n'as pas réussit à abattre Orochimaru,**_ _ne voyant aucune réaction de la par de Gisei, elle restât un instant silencieuse, jugeant le jeune homme toujours aussi calme,_ _ **mes ordre sont les suivant, réduit au silence le Jinschuriki, puis prête main forte aux forces de défense de**_ _ **la porte Ouest.**_ __ _''_

 _-''_ _ **Roger !**_ _,_ _répondit et lançât l'assaut sur le Jinschuriki dans une vitesse démentielle . Il abattît un coup de point d'une rudesse telle que le Gaara fît un vol plané de plusieurs_ _mètres_ _,_ _ **Bonjour cher**_ _ **Gaara**_ _ **, aujourd'hui tu attaques mon village, je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'éliminer''**_ _dit-il d'un calme olympien. Ce dernier se relevât, il était déjà posséder par son démon… il ne pouvait rêver mieux, l'hôte était faible psychologiquement. Toujours dans sa transe, Gaara lui servît d'un ton dément :_

 _ **-'' Je n'ai amis, ni**_ _ **frères**_ _ **, seulement des proies. Et tu as eu le malheur de croiser ma route…''**_ _finit-il en envoyant un salve de sable sur l'ANBU . Ce dernier esquivât facilement le sable en profitât pour envoyer une pique à son adversaire :_

 _-'_ _ **' Le chasseur qui**_ _ **se fait chasser, c'est pas**_ _ **ironique ça ?''**_

 _ **-''Je vais te tuer hôte de Kyubi…''**_

 _Gisei chargeât de nouveau_ _Gaara mais plus rapidement cette fois, ce dernier ne pût éviter la charge et se prît un combo coup de point, coups de pieds en raf_ _a_ _les dans la tête finît par un coup de pied retourné dans l'abdomen. Gaara crachait du sang, son arcade droite était ouverte et avait deux côtes_ _fêlées._ _Ce dernier commençât alors_ _s'abandonner encore plus à son démon et c'est ce que voulait Naruto, ces bras devinrent sable, et un queue sablonneuse apparût à l'arrière du roux . C_ _e dernier arborait un regard fou, démoniaque, dur, violent, furieux ainsi que méprisant. Naruto se surpris à se demander comment un visage pouvait transmettre autant d'émotions… Puis fît quelques Kage Bushins il voulait que Gaara passe le relais à son démon, il en ferait de même, la puissance de son Bijuu étant supérieur à celui de Gaara, il le tuerai sans problème, infligeant un coup fatal aux forces de Suna. Ses clones s'attaquèrent à Gaara dans un Taijustsu digne de Gai, mais décuplé par le nombre de ses clones. Gaar_ _a prenant des coups à foison, en eu rapidement marre et utilisât un technique_ _Futon_ _puissante explosant les clones ainsi que les alentours, sois quelque uns de ses hommes et des ninjas de Konoha. Le rouquin commençât_ _alors_ _un rite que Naruto reconnût que trop bien, Gaara donnait son corps au démon, il sourît sous son masque, il venait d_ _e_ _gagné..._ __

 _ **-**_ _ **'' Kurama es-tu prêt ? Tu lui fait la total**_ _ **e**_ _ **, ne lui laisse aucune chance on doit bousiller le morale des troupe adverse, si elles savent que leurs principal atout est battue leur efficacité au combat en sera considérablement**_ _ **amoindrie et après je….''**_

 _ **-''Kit, tu penses quand même pas m'apprendre comment faire un massacre**_ _ **décent**_ _ **ou encore comment vous guerroyez humain, je connais tout de vous et ….''**_

 _ **-''Bon si monsieur utilise un vocabulaire si aristocratique, veuillez mon cher, vous occuper de notre ennemie**_ _ **dans les plus brefs délais**_ _ **, je vous en serait très reconnaissant.''**_ _ironisât Gisei_

 _ **-''Un jour je vais te bouffer kit, vraiment …''**_

 _ **-''Cause toujours… bon tu te le fais le rouqmoutte ou 'faut que je le fasse moi-même triple buse !''**_ _s'énervât l'hôte_

 _ **-''Surtout pas, j'ai un compte à régler avec son démon, crois moi il ne risque pas d'apprécier…''**_

 _ **-''M'en fout, met lui la piquette c'est tout …''**_

 _ **-'' Tu me désespère Kit, tu en es conscient ?''**_ _larguât las le démon_ __

 _ **-'**_ _ **' C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes nan ? Bon j'ai finit le rite c'est quand tu veux !''**_

 _ **-''A**_ _ **lors c'**_ _ **e**_ _ **st partit ! ''**_ _hurlât mentalement Naruto_

 _-'_ _ **'**_ _ **N**_ _ **I**_ _ **NPÔ :**_ _ **Tamashī no kōryū**_ _ **! (échange d'âmes)''**_ _crièrent_ __ _simultanément Naruto et Kurama_

 _Anko de son côté s'occupait de la stratégie de son secteur de batailles et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, en effet la surprise de l'attaque avait permit au assaillants de réduire au silence les brigades de défenses du village, les ANBU de la feuilles étaient occupé à traquer les gros lots comme les soldats d'élite de l'adversaire. Elle n'aura donc aucun renforts de ce côté, quant à ses troupes actuelles elles sont majoritairement composées de_ _Chuunin_ _et de quelques Jonin n'ayant pas une grande expérience des combats à grande échelle...Elle demandait sans cesse des renforts qui n'arrivaient jamais, à ce rythme là il ne tiendrons encore une heure tout au plus._ _Tout un coup un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, puis un deuxièmes elle écarquillât les yeux_ __ _; cette expérience horrible elle l'avait déjà vécu, mais pas aussi densément...mais oui c'était comme cet près midi,_ _c'est comme si un démon qui venait d'apparaître….nan ces deux cons ils ont céd_ _és_ _à leurs démon_ _s_ _…. C'est pire qu_ _'elle_ _ne le pensait, espérons que le gamin reprenne le contrôle !_ _Elle_ _,_ _elle se devait_ _de garder le front le temps que les deux Jinschuriki terminent leur affrontement …_

 _-_ _ **'**_ _'_ _ **I**_ _ **chibi ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais cette opportunité pour te massacrer, j'ose espéré que tu te sois amélioré depuis la dernière**_ _ **sinon mon hôte achèvera le tient et tu sera dans l'incapacité de te régénérer pendant plusieurs millénaires…''**_

 _ **-''Ferme-là Kurama, toujours à juger les autres à leur pouvoir, je te signales que la force d'un démon à leur nombre de queues… tu vas regretter d'avoir provoqué mon courroux… je vais laver l'honneur du Rikudo Sanin que tu à lésé !Tu as bousillé l'équilibre précaire de ce monde ! ''**_

 _Ce dernier se sentit sortir de ses gonds, tout le monde l'accusait depuis la nuit des temps d'être à l'origine de la mort du Rikudo, lui n'y pouvais rien, ce dernier est mort dans un accident en tentant de séparer Juubi, le démon à dix queue en dix nouvelles entités : les démons à queues. Kurama fût le dernier à être créé et pris les dernières énergies vitales du Rikudo. Il fût tenu pour responsable de la mort de ce dernier. Il était haïs dans le monde qui était le sien et devin_ _t_ _un démon et descendit sur Terre_ _fai_ _s_ _ant goûter le monde humain de sa colère en le dévastant. Les autres démons accoururent pour le stopper et entrèrent dans de violente altercations . Les humains profitèrent de cette instant pour les capturer et utiliser leur pouvoirs, voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui._

 _-_ _ **''**_ _ **Tu as été le plus horrible avec moi, je vais de démembrer avec une de ces puissance. Je le ferai en son honneur, pour l'honneur**_ _ **de notre**_ _ **créateur !''**_

 _-_ _''_ _ **Comment oses-tu, tu n'as même pas le droit de parler de lui, je vais t'éradiquer, comme ça Rikudo-sensei reposera enfin en paix.''**_

 _ **-''Tu ne mérites même pas que je me batte à puissance maximal, je vais seulement utiliser le premier stade, je vais te ridiculiser toi, ton hôte ainsi que son village ! Tu ne mérite plus de vivre Ichibi ! Tu vas tellement chialer que même les milles ans dont tu auras besoin pour te régénérer ne serons pas suffisant pour retrouver ta fierté ainsi que ta dignité mon Chibi (jeux de mot entre Ichibi et Chibi qui veux dire avorton) ! ''**_

 _ **-'' NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI KURAMA ! ''**_ _hurlât de fureur Ichibi_

 _Kurama, avec le corps de Naruto au stade un de transformation, esquivât une attaque Futon d'Ichibi. Kurama reprit de la vitesse_ _et enchaîna d_ _e_ _s attaque_ _s_ _visant à faire revenir l'hôte à lui qui sera extrêmement affaiblit par sa transformation et Naruto ne voulais pas gaspiller de Chakra, voilà pourquoi il était chargé de cet_ _te_ _besogne ! Après plus de dix minutes du jeux de la souris ou Kurama évitait les assauts d'Ichibi se dernier connaissait exactement les mouvements de son adversaire et pouvait donc l'attaquer en conséquence._

 _-''_ _ **Tu ne veux toujours pas abandonner Kurama, ou du moins de te mettre sous forme définitive ?''**_ _demandât sarcastiquement Ichibi_

 _-_ _ **'**_ _'_ _ **Non Merci, mais j'ai juré de te battre sous cette forme alors je le ferait !**_ _''_ _répondît Kurama._

 _Kurama tendit les deux mains de chaque côtés de son corps et y format deux boules violettes, puis il ouvrît la bouche y rassemblant du chakra similaire à celui dans ses mains. Il l'avalât puis la crachât sur Ichibi qui n'eût le temps d'esquiver. Cette dernière lui arrachât son bras droit qu'il avait utilisé pour se protéger. Le démon à neufs queues chargeât alors celui à une queue, Ichibi utilisât son dernier bras valide pour protéger son abdomen. Kurama tendît alors son bras gauche et perforât le bras avec sa boule mauve faisant éclater dans une pluie de sang ce dernier. Grâce à du chakra emmagasiné dans ses pieds, Kyubi se propulsât jusqu'au cou du démon du sable et explosât ce dernier. La trachée béante, Kyubi attrapât l'hôte, caché à l'intérieur mettant fin au Sommeil du Tanuki. Le corps d'Ichibi s'effondrât en tas de sable et Gaara était au sol haletant . Naruto repris le contrôle de son corps et se plaçât à quelques mètres de ce dernier. Le Sobaku se relevât et les yeux emplie d'une terreur sans nom tenta de s'enfuir ._

 _-_ _ **''Un combat entre deux armes ne se solde que par la mort d'une des deux, ne tente même pas de fuir**_ _, dît Gisei en formant des mundras,_ __ _ **Futon :**_ _ **Kingu kazenokami no iki**_ _ **(**_ _ **souffle divin du roi vent) !**_

 _L_ _'attaque Futon de Naruto s'apparentait à_ _un mini ouragan qui s'approchait d'une vitesse fulgurante de sa cible. Gaara prît l'attaque de plein fouet et s'écrasât contre le tronc d'un arbre voisin avec un violence, lui explosant toutes ses côtes encore intacts. Naruto les yeux rougis par l'influence du chakra de son démon attaquât sa cible avec une violence inouïe lui explosant plusieurs os, voir sa quasi-totalité. Après un coups de pied dans le visage déformé, par les coups, de Gaara, fît un salto arrière pour s'éloigner de sa cible et composa des mundras. Alors qu'il chargeait son adversaire il rugît le nom de son attaque :_

 _-''_ _ _ **Fuuton Fuujin Seiken (le poing divin du roi du vent) !**__ _ _'__ _ _ **'**__

 _N_ _ar_ _ut_ _o_ _enfonçât son p_ _oing d_ _an_ _s le_ _visage du Soba_ _k_ _u_ _q_ _u_ _i,_ _s_ _o_ _us la puiss_ _a_ _nce d_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _t_ _e_ _c_ _h_ _niq_ _u_ _e, se dét_ _a_ _chât_ _d_ _e_ _s_ _on c_ _o_ _rp_ _s d_ _an_ _s u_ _ne g_ _i_ _c_ _l_ _é_ _e_ _de sa_ _n_ _g_ _q_ _u_ _i tach_ _ât_ _le m_ _a_ _sq_ _ue de Na_ _ruto._

 _A_ _n_ _ko é_ _t_ _ait s_ _ur l_ _e champs de_ _bat_ _a_ _il_ _le,_ _se_ _battant c_ _o_ _ntre tro_ _i_ _s ninja,ell_ _e_ _éta_ _it_ _en_ _c_ _e_ _r_ _c_ _lé_ _et_ _isoler_ _du res_ _t_ _e_ _d_ _es t_ _r_ _oupes,_ _ma_ _i_ _s_ _f_ _ût alertée_ _p_ _a_ _r l_ _e bru_ _it_ _d_ _'u_ _n o_ _b_ _j_ _e_ _t en ch_ _u_ _te libre._ _S'é_ _c_ _ar_ _ta_ _n_ _t_ _d_ _u_ _p_ _oin_ _t_ _de c_ _h_ _u_ _te_ _de_ _l'_ _obj_ _et_ _ell_ _e_ _p_ _û_ _t_ _magnifiquement rem_ _ar_ _q_ _u_ _er q_ _u_ _e_ _s'ét_ _a_ _it_ _la t_ _êt_ _e_ _du Jin_ _s_ _chu_ _ri_ _k_ _i d_ _e Su_ _n_ _a_ _qui_ _v_ _e_ _nai_ _t d_ _e_ _h_ _e_ _u_ _r_ _t_ _er le s_ _o_ _l. Ell_ _e_ _n'_ _e_ _û_ _t_ _mê_ _me_ _pa_ _s_ _l_ _e t_ _emps_ _de_ _s_ _e remettre son_ _effroi_ _q_ _ue_ _l_ _e b_ _l_ _ond_ _atterrît_ _d_ _i_ _rec_ _t_ _em_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _sur_ _l_ _a tê_ _t_ _e d_ _e_ _G_ _aara, l'exp_ _l_ _osant au_ _p_ _a_ _s_ _s_ _a_ _ge_ _dans_ _u_ _n bru_ _i_ _t au_ _s_ _si atroce qu_ _e_ _de sa_ _n_ _g gic_ _l_ _ant s_ _u_ _r s_ _es_ _habits. Ce dernie_ _r_ _profitant du b_ _la_ _nc qu'i_ _l v_ _enait de créer analy_ _s_ _â_ _t_ _la situati_ _o_ _n :_

 _ **-'' Bon nous sommes encerclés, Anko-sama à l'aire épuisé**_ _ **e**_ _ **et si j'utilise mes transformations je risque de la blesser, et elle a une grande valeur pour le village je dois en prendre grand soin… Il n'y a plus de soldat alliés dans le coin, on s'est fait complètement écraser… Bon commençons par l'évacuer et on avisera après...''**_ _pensa le membre de Ne._

 _Il_ _attrapât alors Anko sur son dos et s'enfuît en direction du mur d'enceinte de Konoha. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, lui scandait de la laisser descendre et de se battre, mais le blond restait muet, elle compris qu'il ne céderait, se laissât faire. Arriver au mur, Naruto déposât délicatement Anko au sol. Cette dernière, folle de rage colla une baigne à Gisei d'une force monumentale. Celui-ci en eût juste la tête tournée, puis en la retournant vers la femme_

 _-_ _ **'' Reste-t-il des forces alliées sur le front ?''**_ _demandât de façon neutr_ _e_

 _-_ _ **'**_ _'_ __ _ **Si**_ _ **t**_ _ **u**_ _ **n**_ _ **e m**_ _ **'a**_ _ **v**_ _ **ait pas retirée du front**_ _ **o**_ _ **ui, j'aur**_ _ **ais pût sauv**_ _ **er**_ _ **les de**_ _ **u**_ _ **x équipes qui …''**_

 _ **-'**_ _ **'Elles é**_ _ **t**_ _ **ai**_ _ **e**_ _ **n**_ _ **t**_ _ **déj**_ _ **à annihiler**_ _ **q**_ _ **u**_ _ **and j**_ _ **e su**_ _ **i**_ _ **s a**_ _ **r**_ _ **r**_ _ **i**_ _ **v**_ _ **e**_ _ **r, bo**_ _ **n j**_ _ **e**_ _ **m**_ _ **e c**_ _ **h**_ _ **ar**_ _ **g**_ _ **e d**_ _ **u r**_ _ **e**_ _ **st**_ _ **e n'**_ _ **env**_ _ **oy**_ _ **e**_ _ **z**_ __ _ **p**_ _ **ers**_ _ **on**_ _ **n**_ _ **e**_ _ **el**_ _ **le**_ _ **ris**_ _ **q**_ _ **uerait d**_ _ **'**_ _ **être p**_ _ **r**_ _ **i**_ _ **s d**_ _ **ans m**_ _ **o**_ _ **n attaque.''**_ _terminât Gisei_

 _Se dernier descendît au pied du mu_ _r_ _, faisant face au reste du bataillon… Il en restait bien le tiers, mais les forces de défenses de Konoha avaient été détruite. Ce qui faisait de lui le dernier rempart, il analysât la situation. Il avait environs 200 hommes devant lui, la stratégie la plus viable serait d'en éliminer le plus possible en une seule grande attaque puis de finir le reste ''à la main''. Mais la contrainte était le chakra, Kyubi venait d'en perdre en attaquant Ichibi, bien que cela soit en quantité infime, il se devait de le réserver pour la défense de l'Hokage et de Danzo._

 _ **-''Naruto, tu peux utiliser une**_ _ **Attaque Fuuton dopée avec un peu de mon chakra**_ _ **''**_ _expliquât le locataire de Naruto_

 _ **-''Tu es sûr que se sera suffisant, tu a**_ _ **uras récupérer assez de chakra pour le prochain combat ?**_ _ **Et je n'ai jamais expérimenté cette Technique !**_ _ **''**_

 _ **-''**_ _ **O**_ _ **ccupe toi pl**_ _ **u**_ _ **t**_ _ **ô**_ _ **t d**_ _ **e**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **i,**_ _ **b**_ _ **a**_ _ **k**_ _ **a* !**_ _ **''**_

 _ **-''Teme**….**_ _ **'**_ _ **'**_

 _Naru_ _to_ _a_ _insi que Kurama restèrent en chien de faill_ _a_ _n_ _c_ _e pendant quelques second_ _es_ _, jusqu'à que Naruto juge bon de retourner à la réalité._ _En une fraction de secondes ses yeux passèrent du bleu océan au rouge carmin, faisant comprendre à leur adversaire qui était en face d'eux_

 _ **-'' Oh non, on est foutue, c'est le fou, c'est Gisei !''**_ _pleurât un soldat de Suna, savant sa mort proche_

 _ **-'' Tu veux dire Gisei, comme Akuma no Gisei ? On est foutue, il faut battre en retraite ! ''**_ _hurlât l'homme à ses côté._

 _Naruto ne leurs laissât pas le temps de fuir, en effet ce_ _s_ _dernier_ _s_ _vinrent ses mundra, il préparait quelque chose_ _,_ _d'un coup ils purent voir un Ouragan se former près du blond,_ _l'onde de choc détruit tout sur un périmètre d'une cinquantaine de mètres, et dire que si il ne devait pas économiser son chakra, il aurait utiliser cette même technique_ _mais évoluée_ _, donc plus puissante. Suite à cette attaque, près de la moitié des forces du bataillon de Suna avait périt. Toujours les yeux carmin, le jeune de la Racine s'attaquât au reste des troupe massacrant un quart avec une technique Futon puissante_ _Harikēn no ibuki_ _(souffle de_ _l'ouragan_ _)._ _Il ne restait plus que quelques soldats du sable présents sur le champs de bataille. Naruto dégainât alors son Ninjato rangé dans son dos puis accomplît une danse macabre qui achevât les derniers rescapé de son raide sinistre._

 _Anko sur le mur assistât à toute la scène, bien qu'impressionnée par la performance du blond dans un premier temps, elle fût apeurée par ce dernier comment un gamin de 12 ans pouvait être en possession d'une puissance colossale. Ça en devenait presque_ _fou_ _, voire carrément dangereux ! Un enfant de son âge peut-être facilement influençable, et pas qu'en bon ! Gisei venait d'arriver à ses côté, la sortant de ses réflexions…._

 _ **-'**_ _'_ _ **Qui es-tu vraiment Gisei ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir une telle puissance à ton âge, tu devrais encore avoir des rêves, voir une certaine candeur d'adolescent… Tout ça je ne le retrouve pas dans tes yeux, là je vois un regards qui a vue la guerre, je vois le regard des générations précédentes qui ont vécues la guerre.''**_ __ __ _se plaignit_ _-ell_ _e._

 _-''_ _ **Je suis l'arme de Kono**_ _ **h**_ _ **a, et en tant que telle je n'ai pas besoin de ses choses superflue**_ _ **s**_ _ **, pour moi la paix n'existe pas et n'est même pas envisageable, je suis celui qui maintient**_ _ **votre pseudo**_ _ **paix, votre paix, votre prospérité, par la guerre, les massacres et les assassinats….''**_ _répliquât de façon la plus nonchalante Gisei._

 _Cette réplique eût le don de glacé le sang d'Anko, comment un gamin pouvait tenir un discours pareil, c'était déjà inconcevable_ _dans la bouche d'un adulte alors d'un enfant… Elle_ _le_ _faisait peut-être inconsciemment mais elle pris Naruto dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais du avoir d'affection dans sa vie,...Ce dernier se cabrât ne sachant pas comment réagir_ _._ _Il se laissât prendre par l'étreinte,_ _la trouvant agréable, il avait droit à de l'affection pour la première de toute ça vie_ _et bon dieu que ça faisait du bien ! La chaleur d'une personne, il était sûr Anko allait devenir une personne importante pour le jeune ANBU,_ _enfin il pouvait trouver peut-être une personne qui tiendrait un tant soit peu à lui à part les quelques connaissances qu'il à de Ne, c'est à dire son tuteur légale, Yamato-sempai ainsi que son compagnon de mission en duo, Sai, un jeune homme dont Naruto s'était prit en sympathie. Durant les quelques seconde de l'étreinte_ _le seul mot que pût dire Anko fût :_

 _ **-''Désolé, je suis désolé, tellement désolé…''**_ _gémît-elle_

 _Naruto ne comprît pas le sens de ses excuses, mais ne fît aucune remarque, profitant de ce moment, couplé de ce sentiment nouveau. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, un bien fou de penser que quelqu'un tenait à lui en dehors de sa puissance ou le fait d'être un élève. Il y avait bien son tuteur, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais sut comment transmettre un minimum d'affection à ce petit bout de garçon qu'était Naruto. Sai, c'était plutôt un mélange de professionnalisme et de fraternité,bizarre. Parce que parler des sentiments de Sai, c'était comme parler de désert et d'océan, mais il percevait malgré tout quelque chose dans ses yeux_ _onyx_ _, sans pour autant pouvoir le traduire. Les seuls pour qui Naruto avait de la sympathie_ _étaient Kakashi et Sasuke_ _voir son Hokage_ _. Il parlait également bien avec Chôji ainsi que Shikamaru,Lee le faisait d'ailleurs bien rire mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les autres lui_ _sortait_ _par les yeux, il se croyaient déjà Hokage_ _pour certain alors qu'il ne dépasseraient jamais le grade Jônin vue leurs tronche, mais_ _le pire à ses yeux_ _c'était les filles soit trop candide au point de l'exaspérer ou groupies de ''Sasuke-sama'', vraiment désespérant…_

 _-_ _''_ _ **Euh Anko-sama, je pense que''**_ _commença le jeune Jinschuriki_

 _ **-'' Ta**_ _ **gueule…,**_ _fût la seule réponse du ninja spécial_ _ **, je ne pense pas que tu puisse me considére**_ _ **r**_ _ **comme ton supérieur Naruto**_ __ _ **''**_

 _Le fai_ _t que la jeune femme lui donne cette réponse perturbât le jeune homme, comment ça plus son supérieur ? Mais ce qui le perturbât_ _le plus_ _Naruto fût qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, marque de confiance ou d'affection, ou les deux ? Il était confus, comment réagir que penser, il préférât prendre un risque pour mieux comprendre._

 _-'_ _ **' Euh Anko-dono**_ _, tenta Naruto la_ __ _jeune_ __ _femme lui_ __ _rendit_ __ _un regard n_ _oi_ _r_ _ **,**_ _il_ __ _venait de comprendre_ _pourquoi_ _il_ _était_ __ _aussi_ __ _bête_ __ _des_ _fois_ _,_ _ **raaaaaah, Anko-nee-sama, euh Anko-nee-sa**_ _ **n'**_ _',_ _finît-il_ __ _aprè_ _s_ __ _avoir_ __ _vue_ __ _l_ _e_ __ _r_ _e_ _g_ _a_ _r_ _d_ _a_ _s_ _s_ _a_ _ssi_ _n_ _d_ _ **'**_ _A_ _n_ _k_ _o._

 _ **-''Voilà qui est mieux.''**_ _sourît-elle._

 _Après cette mise au point_ _Naruto suivît Anko jusqu'au centre de Konoha, tout les Jônin étaient là. Il_ _s_ _se concertèrent tous ensembles, les ninjas présent lors de l'interrogatoire regardait du coin de l'œil Naruto alors que les autres étaient simplement impressionné et dubitatif qu'un garçon aussi jeune fasse partie des forces spéciales. Tout le monde penchât pour se séparer en cinq unités bien distinctes, la première s'occupait de repousser l'ennemie au Sud, la deuxième au Nord, la troisième à l'Ouest et la quatrième à l'Est. Inutile d'expliquer que les troupes étaient gonflés avec des Chuunin et des Genin. La cinquième unité, la plus grosse, celle de Naruto, était affecté au centre du village où elle devait élimer toute présence hostile à l'intérieur des murs et surtout, pour Naruto éliminer Orochimaru et ses sbires ! Alors que toute le monde allait partir, Anko demandât à Naruto par son nom de code comment il allait procéder, à l'entente de son nom tout les Jônin se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent, alors le légendaire Gisei, Akuma no gisei n'était que ce gosse, impensable !_

 _-''_ _ **Je pense m'occuper des sbires d'Orochimaru et de pr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **ter main forte**_ _ **aux forces près d'Hokage-sama… Je vais aussi vous fournir de l'aide en donnant à chaque unité un kage-bushin qui pourra vous servir de soutient...Bien si personne n'a d'objection**_ _ **s**_ _ **, nous pouvons y aller !''**_

 _Naruto, après ses paroles, créât donc quatre kage bushin. Puis partie à une vitesse démentielle vers le centre de Konoha à la recherche de l'escouade de protection rapprochée de l'Hokage. Tout d'un coup il repairât une personne particulière, son mentor dans Ne, Tenzô._

 _-''_ _ **Tenzô-san, nous avons un petit problème, je n'arrive toujours pas contacter mon unité… De ce fait je n'ai toujours pas**_ _ **put localiser l'escouade d'Hokage-sama.''**_

 _ **-'' Gisei je crains que ton unité soit pris face à la garde rapproché d'Orochimaru, si tel est le cas nous devons nous hâter de les rejoindre sinon elle risque d'être élimée…''**_

 _ **-''Putain Sai !''**_ _pensât Naruto, paniqué._

 _Alors qu'ils allaient accélérer, les deux ninjas spéciaux sentirent un présence derrière eux, c'était Anko, décidément elle n'était pas enclin à le laisser tranquil_ _le_ _et_ _d_ _u moins les laisser agir seuls… D'un mouvement de tête commun Gisei et Tenzô effectuèrent quelques mundras puis prenant une grande impulsion de chakra au niveau de leurs pieds i_ _ls t_ _e_ _ntèrent de semer la jeune femme. Après plus de deux minutes d'efforts ils y parvinrent. A ce moment là Naruto se concentrât , recherchant la trace de chakra de Sai, il savait que le temps était comté, son unité devait déjà avoir eût des pertes… Trouvée ! Il venait de trouver la signature de Chakra de Sai, il se retournât alors près de Tenzô, demandant les ordres. Ce dernier lui donnât l'ordre de secourir son équipe en évitant le combat, la priorité était de protéger l'Hokage, les sbires d'Orochimaru pouvaient toujours attendre. Naruto partît alors aussi vite qu'il pût. Arrivant quelque minute au point où il avait trouvé la signature de Chakra de Sai. La zone était dévastée,témoin des violents combats qui avaient due s'y produire. Naruto cherchai toute trace de vie, au détour d'un mûr, il vît le corps d'un de ses coéquipier d'escouade, sa tête encastrée dans le mûr détachée du corps qui gisait plus bas, la scène était immonde et si Naruto n'était pas habitué à assister à de telles scènes_ _il aurait certainement rendu son déjeuner. Le corps en lui même n'était pas dégoûtant mais l'environnement lui… près de son collègue Naruto pouvait apercevoir les entrailles de_ _ce dernier_ _sortie sûrement avec un soin méticuleux, ses ongle arrachés, toutes ses articulation tournées dans un sens inverse, de multiple hématomes, des lacérations pas de doute son collègue avait été torturé, il_ _s_ _étai_ _ent_ _potentiellement plus que deux rescapé_ _s_ _dans l'unité de choc de Ne,_ _l'équipe Alpha_ _. Bien que plus vieux que lui Naruto était son supérieur, il entretenait des lien professionnels mais ils auraient été plus profond si Ne ne procédait pas au conditionnement émotionnel. Naruto s'en voulait, il ne connaissait pas bien son subordonné qui venait de mourir, il aurait aimé apprendre à le connaître,_ _il ne connaissait de lui que son nom de code..._ _Mais il devait se dépêcher si il voulait avoir une chance de sauver Sai._

 _ **-'' Désolé,**_ _ **Hime**_ _…_ _''_

 _Il se précipitait là où il sentait la présence de Sai, ce qu'il vît lui glaçât le sang, Sai… il était par terre gisant en sang, un sbire d'Orochimaru, celui qui savait utiliser ses os...Kimimaro si ses souvenir de briefing étaient bon. Son sang ne fît qu'un tour, il attrapât un Kunai qu'il dopât au chakra Futon, ce dernier ricochât sur l'os qui servait d'épée à Kimimaro. Profitant de l'instant d'inattention de ce dernier Naruto en profitât pour prendre et Sai et détaller comme un lapin. Vu l'état de Sai, Naruto n'avait pas le temps de combattre. Ce dernier avait le torse lacéré et le corps parsemé de coupure de profondeur variable, il était clair que la scène à laquelle avait assisté Naruto était la mise à mort de son coéquipier._

 _ **-'' Tu sais Naruto, j'ai été content de pouvoir me battre à tes côté, tu es important pour moi, alors si tu ne me lâche pas, l'homme d'Orochimaru va nous rattraper et nous**_ _ **m**_ _ **a**_ _ **ssacrera sans**_ _ **hésitation**_ _ **…''**_

 _ **-'' Ta**_ _ **gueule ! J'ai déjà mon cota de perte pour la journée alors me fait pas chier et accroche toi on est presque au QG.''**_

 __ _Ce d_ _ernier n'avait pas put entendre la fin de la phrase car il s'était évanouit. Naruto était prit de panique, c'était un cas sans précédant. Jamais, ô grand jamais son équipe n'avait vécu une telle expérience et encore moins de perte !_ __ _Il était déboussolé, que devait-il faire, bien que Sai était en danger, si ce fou atteignait les escouades il les décimerait, seul quelques ninja pouvait lui tenir tête. Ce dernier arrivât d'ailleurs à sa hauteur. Naruto fît dans la précipitation un kage bushin pour occuper le sbire afin de couvrir sa fuite. Tout se passât à merveille, peut-être trop, cette attaque devait caché quelque chose, quelque chose de plus profond, Orochimaru avait put placer ses meilleurs pions exactement où il le devait, il devait avoir une taupe et une taupe haut placée, trouver qui était allait être dur mais il allait mener son enquête…_ _I Il allait la trouver, la tuer, sans pitié, mais il la traquerait comme un chien !_ _Deux minutes plus tard Naruto arrivât au QG de la Racine et aperçût Danzo ce dernier le regardait avec mépris…_

 _-''_ _ **Gisei, rien de cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas passer ton temps à fricoter avec les autres idiots de Konoha''**_

 _Naruto avalât sa salive, demain quand l'attaque sera_ _endiguée_ _,_ _i_ _l allai_ _t pre_ _nd_ _re_ _c_ _h_ _e_ _r !_ _Ce_ _d_ _er_ _n_ _ier_ _r_ _e_ _pa_ _r_ _tit au front toujours avec la même vitesse. Lorsqu'il aperçût son ''équipe 7'' aux prises avec des soldats d'Oto ce dernier s'autorisât une halte, en effet , bien qu'il y avait une attaque sur Konoha, sa mission restait de surveiller et protéger Sasuke. Gisei dégainât le ninjato qui é_ _tai accroché_ _à_ _so_ _n_ _d_ _o_ _s, l'impré_ _g_ _nât de chakra futon et massacra l'équipe d'Oto en une seule passe. Sakura allait l'appeler par son prénom mais avant qu'elle ne pût le faire il en se présentât :_

 _-_ _ **'**_ _ **' Bonjour je suis Gisei des forces spéciales de Konoha, je suis**_ _ **venu**_ _ **vous donner vos directives… Comme Uchiwa-dono à l'air blesser, veuillez ,Haruno-san, l'accompagner à l'hôpital**_ _ **militaire**_ _ **pour qu'il reçoive les soins adéquats.''**_

 _Le dit Uch_ _i_ _w_ _a allait riposter quand Naruto lui coupât la chique_ _sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune remise en question_ _:_

 _-''_ _ **Cet ordre provient de votre supérieur hiérarchique et est de ce fait irrévocable, Uchiwa-dono. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais analyser votre blessure au coup, si vous me le permettez ?''**_

 _Sasuke_ _a_ _cceptât_ __ _de se_ __ _faire_ __ _examiner_ __ _par_ __ _Naruto,_ _il_ __ _déchantât alors lor_ _squ'il_ _vît la marque du sceau d'Orochimaru sur ce dernier. Il sût irrémédiablement qu'il allait devoir surveiller Sasuke de très près à partir de maintenant. Naruto ordonnât alors aux deux Genin de se diriger vers l'hôpital militaire. Lui il devait se hâter de retrouver Tenzô, et l'Hokage pour supprimer toutes menaces. Gisei repartît à toute vitesse près de l'enceinte, enfin le stade qui devait accueillir la final de l'examen Chuunin. Quand il arrivât, il pût remarquer que les combats faisaient rage. Naruto soupirât puis prît une impulsion grâce à du Chakra emmagasiné sous la plante des pieds. Il atterrît au beau milieu du champs de bataille, il sortît son Ninjato et commençât sa danse macabre. Il coupait toute chaire se présentant à lui, mai_ _s_ _suivant une trajectoire bien précise, celle de l'Hokage, ce dernier était aux prise avec Orochimaru, pas bon,_ _il_ _avait_ _aussi_ _mit au tapis Kakashi, pas bon du tout. Arrivant sur les lieux du combats_ _Naruto remarquât que son mentor n'était pas aussi présent, où était-il ? Naruto n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça, Orochimaru venait à nouveau d'utiliser sa technique fétiche, le sang du jeune homme ne fît qu'un tour ! Ses yeux devinrent carmins et il jaillit de sa personne un orra particulièrement violente et meurtrière, il voulait le tuer, il allait le tuer… Il s'élançât à toute vitesse sur le serpent, chargent son point de chakra Futon. Orochimaru, sentant une présence hostile eût la bonne idée de se décaler. En_ _effet le jeune Ne_ _arrivait comme une bombe sur lui. Le fait de rater Orochimaru ne perturbât pas Naruto, en effet il avait pût éviter le pire. En chargeant Orochimaru il avait fait entrer son point en collision avec un des cercueils de qu'Orochimaru venait de faire apparaître. Il vît avec satisfaction que s'était celui de son défunt père. Super il n'aurait pas à revivre cette expérience. Il se trouvait maintenant entre Orochimaru et l'Hokage_ _et regardait Orochimaru avec ses yeux carmins qui promettait toutes les souffrances du monde au destinataire. Il faut dire que le sang présent,abondamment, sur la tenue du jeune homme, ses yeux additionné à son orra meurtrière lui conférait un sentiments d'invincibilité, il avait l'air d'être une arme, nan il était belle et bien une arme, implacable, violente, dur et puissante. Danzo avait bien réussit son travail et ce fût une deuxième gifle mentale pour l'Hokage. Il voyait exactement se qu'il avait fait du trésor légué par le son défunt ami. Naruto profitant, encore et toujours, du blanc qu'il venait de faire, créât trois clones comme pour former une barrière entre Orochimaru et l'Hok_ _a_ _ge ainsi que lui._

 _ **-''Comme on se retrouve gamin, as-tu eu le temps de méditer sur mes paroles, parce que si ce n'ait pas le cas ce n'est pas tes clones, ni ce vieux Sarutobi qui va vous protéger. Surtout avec ce que je prévoit de vous envoyer''**_ _dît Orochimaru._

 _Et comme pour accompagner ses paroles les deux couvercles des tombeau tombèrent au sol, laissant découvrir le_ _s_ _corps des prédécesseur de_ _l'Hokage actuel, Hachirama Senju, ainsi que son frère cadet Tobirama Senju._ __ __

 _ **-**_ _ **'' Là on est dans la merde, et bien profondément, Shodai et Nindaime Hokage...Putain l'un utilise le Mokuton qui peut dissoudre le Chakra de Kurama et l'autre et dans la capacité d'utiliser un jutsu**_ _ **s**_ _ **spatio-temporel**_ _ **s**_ _ **similaire à celui de mon père…''**_ _pensât alors le jeune homme._ __

 _ **-**_ _ **'' Cher prédécesseurs je n'espérais pas vous revoir de si tôt, et dans**_ _ **de telles circonstances…''**_ _dît Hiruzen, solennellement._

 _ **-''Désoler Sarutobi mais je crains que l'on n'ai pas le choix de nous battre.''**_ _répliquât Tobirama_

 _ **-'' Même mort on te pose des problèmes Hiruzen, désolé …''**_ _continuât Hachirama, un sourire triste sur les lèvres._

 _Les Hokages étaient tous prompts à se battre, Orochimaru aussi, mais Naruto lui était partagé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si il attaquait avec le chakra de Kyubi il pouvait, serte attaquer avec des attaques puissantes, Orochimaru, mais le problèmes restant étaient ces zombies...Si il voulait les pulvériser, il allait devoir user de techniques ultras puissantes et dévastatrices. Bien que cela ne le dérange pas, bien au contraire, le problème était que le conseil, en particulier les deux vieilles chouettes, l'attendaient au tournant. Ces deux ''toléraient'' que Naruto soit soldat de Ne, si il faisait une connerie, c'était l'exécution, et détruire Konoha n'était donc pas une bonne idée…_

 _Selon ses estimations il pouvait utiliser seulement le chakra de Kyubi jusqu'au stade un, passé ce palier, la moindre attaque pourraient détruire_ _un quartier du village entier… Un clone s'approchât du troisième Hokage :_

 _ **-'' Hokage je vais nous offrir une diversion, afin de nous couvrir vers un lieu où nous pourrons convenir d'une**_ _ **riposte plus adéquate ! ''**_ _expliquât la copie_

 _L'Hokage ne pût que suivre le jeune Ne, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative présente… Naruto, l'originale, créât à nouveau des clones mais cette fois si une centaine. Les deux défunts ne purent que saluer_ _la performance du jeune homme, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de créer autant de copies. Mais le premier Hokage, sentait comme une aura particulièrement familière et désagréable à la fois...Mais n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus._

 _ **-''Qui est cet enfant, il dégage une puissance phénoménal, et surtout il émane de lui une aura horriblement forte...et qui m'est familière…''**_

 _ **-''Je ressent la même chose que toi Hachirama, si combat il y a, ce sera notre plus rude adversaire.''**_

 _D_ _ **'**_ _un coup_ _jeune blond sortit un kunai entre chaque doigts, soit six. La main gauche était agrémenté de bombe aveuglantes et la gauche de parchemins explosifs. Il les lança en les chargeant de Fuuton, en prévention du Mokuton du premier Hokage. Après le jet Naruto croisât les doigts formant le mundra du Kage Bushin. Les adversaire du blond eurent des sueurs froides en apercevant le nombre de projectiles qui leur fonçaient dessus. Il y eu une déflagration énorme additionné d'un grands flash lumineux. Naruto prît l'Hokage comme un sac à patate et courût à une vitesse folle jusqu'à se qu'il aperçoive un sorte de mirage violet, un champs de forces, sûrement le quintet d' Orochimaru. Ce dernier eût un sourire, Orochimaru venait de lui donner la la clé de ce combat, il était foutu. Il déposât l'Hokage près d'une pierre, là où il estimait être à couvert._

 _ **-'' Hokage-sama j'ai une alternative à nos maux. Grâce à la barrière qu'a crée par le quintet je suis en mesure de m'exprimer à pleine puissance sans faire de dégâts civils, je vais pouvoir user de tout mon pouvoir ! Avez-vous une objection ? ''**_

 _ **-'' Y-a-t-il un quelconque danger pour ta santé en usant du pouvoir de la chose que tu as en toi ?''**_ _demanda le Sarutobi_

 _ **-'' Ce paramètre n'entre pas en compte dans la mission qui m'a été confié, ma vie ne m'appartient plus dès que je rev**_ _ **êt cet uniforme, elle appartient à Konoha, à Danzo-sama et vous. Je ne dois répondre à d'ordre de vous deux,**_ _rétorquât froidement le blond_ _ **, si tu crois que je suis content de mettre en jeu ma vie pour la bande d'abruties que forme ce village alors en plus si je dois le faire sans encourir le moindre risque, faut pas déconner papy, 'faut arrêter de croire au père Noël !''**_ _finît sarcastiquement le blond mentalement._

 _ **Hiruzen après un soupir consentit à suivre le plan du blond :**_

 _ **-''Dans ce cas comment comptes-tu mener ton attaque Naru...euh Gisei ?''**_

 _ **-'' Moi je m'occupe des attaques directes, vous, vous aurez la tâche de me couvrir du premier Hokage. Son Mokuton annule le chakra de Kyubi sur ma personne. Si je suis neutraliser vous ne chercher pas à venir me secourir, je vous demande de vous échapper de ce champs de force par tout les moyens possibles. Le plus simple serait de réussir à neutraliser un des membres du quintet de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi il est importants de viser les deux défunts Hokage. Si Orochimaru est blessé ou pris en tenaille**_ _ **il les feras se replier… Mais je ne suis pas de taille à les affronter les trois en même temps.**_ __ _ **Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour élaborer**_ __ _ **une stratégie digne de ce nom…''**_

 _La difficulté qui apparaissait à Naruto était Hachirama, il pouvait neutraliser le chakra de son locataire, couplé aux capacités de vitesse de son frère. Ce dernier est le créateur du Kage Bushin No Jutsu… Il ne pourra pas l'utiliser... Autre chose le Chakra,_ _il les maîtrise les quasi totalité des formes de Chakra, comment est-il sensé l'avoir...Naruto réfléchissait tout en restant en alerte, il avait à faire à deux Kages et un Sanin tout de même._

 _ **''-Le Fuinjutsu…''**_ _sortît Gisei_

 _ **''-Comment ?''**_ _questionnât l'Hokage, ne comprenant pas là où voulait en venir le jeune Ne._

 _ **''-Le Fuinjutsu, Hokage-sama,**_ _ **je pensais simplement à la tactique que devais employer**_ _ **sur le second Hokage. Si je parviens à l'immobiliser grâce à un Fuinjustu, j'aurais peut-être une chance de l'immobiliser et ainsi de le neutraliser, mais un autre problème subsiste c'est le fait que Orochimaru et Shodai Hokage-sama peuvent m'intercepter lors de ma manœuvre...à moins que j'utilise des clones ou un missile dopé au chakra de Kurama pourrait régler l'affaire...Je ne sais pas quoi faire…**_ _ **laisser la place à Kyubi...nan mauvaise idée, combiner le stade un, appliquer le Fuinjutsu puis finir. Mais le problème est l'installation du Fuinjutsu, je n'ai aucune couverture et utiliser des kage bushin serait suicidaire, surtout avec Hokage le second, et je ne maîtrise pas**_ _ **mes Jutsu**_ _ **lorsque j'ai recours au**_ _ **x**_ _ **transformations…''**_

 _ **-''Naruto je peux me charger de te couvrir le temps que tu fasses ce Fuinjutsu mais je…**_ _ **''**_

 _ **-''Hors de question Hokage-sama, je suis celui qui doit vous protéger et non l'inverse, je ne serais pas celui qui vous mènera à**_ _ **la potence**_ _ **!''**_ _hurlât Naruto qui perdait son sang froid._

 _ **-''Naruto, je suis ton Hokage et donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres, qui sont irrévocables.''**_ _Dît le troisième_ __ _Hokage, sèchement._

 _Cette phrase sonnât comme un coup cinglant dans la tête du blond, il venait de le dire à Sasuke, il n'y avait même pas une heure ! Il n'avait pas le choix et devait se plier aux ordres de son supérieur_

 _hiérarchique,_ _même à contre cœur..._

 _ **-'' Bon nous n'avons guère de temps avant que Tobirama-sensei détecte notre présence, ce que je te propose c'est de prendre à part Hachirama-sama**_ _ **de mon côté afin de l'éloigner . En plus mon Katon est plus efficace sur son Mokuton que ton Fuuton. Après je dois te laisser t'occuper d'Orochimaru et de Tobirama-sensei. Orochimaru aura besoin de temps pour récupérer de la technique qu'il vient d'utiliser. Quant à Tobirama-sensei …''**_

 _ **-''Merci Hokage-sama, mais je sais tout ce qu'il faut de lui, Danzo-sama m'a pas appris qu'a me battre, dans mes missions, les donnée histo-géo-politiques sont aussi très importante pour savoir comment évoluer en territoire hostile.''**_

 _ **-''Très bien, tu as carte blanche vis à vis d'Orochimaru !''**_

 _ **-''Bien Hokage-sama''**_ _répondît le Ne avec entrain_

 _ **-''Une dernière chose Naruto, ne meurt pas s'il te plaît…''**_ _suppliait presque Hiruzen._

 _ **-''Hokage-sama, si personne, à un moment ne met sa vie en jeu, ce village,vos ninja et votre population serait en danger comme aujourd'hui. Comme aujourd'hui où vous avez empêcher de réaliser mon travail…''**_ _expliquât_ __ _platement Naruto, il respectait grandement Hiruzen, pour le travail qu'il accomplissait, il le prenait pour modèle comme son père. Il était juste et espérait_ _embrasser un destin similaire à celui du vieille Hokage,...comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre._ _C_ _omme prévu par Hiruzen, le second Hokage ne tardât pas à les trouver._

 _Et comme convenue entre les deux hommes de la feuille, Hiruzen séparât le premier Hokage du reste du groupe. Lorsque Hiruzen_ _mettait la pression sur Hachirama, par la volonté d'Orochimaru, le second Hokage se ruât sur ces deux dernier. Naruto prise d'une rage folle, d'une part par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient l'Hokage et lui et ensuite le fait d'utiliser des morts pour ses plans était débectant. Mais le problème fût que Tobirama avait encore le niveau d'un Kage, au dessus de celui de Naruto actuellement et se fût pourquoi Tobirama lui donnât une vraie leçon de Taijutsu. Mais qu'importe ça avait permit à Hiruzen d'isoler le premier Hokage loin de là._

 _ **-''Tu m'intrigue de plus en plus gamin, peu de personnes peuvent se venter d'avoir survécut à cet**_ _ **enchaînement**_ _ **,**_ _ **qui es-tu réellement ?**_ __ _ **''**_ _fît curieusement le second Hokage._

 _ **-'' Mes excuses, Hokage-sama je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre… ,**_ _fît solennellement Naruto,_ _ **Kurama commence à envoyer ton Chakra dans mon système, je ne veux pas commencer à gaspiller ton Chakra, surtout si je veux exterminer cette merde de serpent !''**_

 _ **-'' Comme tu veux Kit, mais le problème est que c'est quand même un Hokage en face , si tu croix pouvoir le battre rien qu'avec mon chakra, j'ai bien peur que tu**_ _ **ais**_ _ **tout faux !''**_

 _ **-'' Très bien on avisera en temps voulut, pour le moment je dois obtenir le plus d'infos sur sa manière de combattre !''**_

 _Du côté des Hokages, Hiruzen et Hachirama, les deux s'étaient immobilisé,_ _se fixant chacun dans les yeux. Ce fût Hachirama qui s'exprimât en premier :_

 _ **-'' Sarutobi, ça fait un bail ! Alors comme ça tu as succédé à Tobirama...mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler, qui est ce garçon, Hiruzen ? Tu ne le trouves pas légèrement jeune pour intégrer les forces spéciale ?''**_ _grondait le Dieu des Shinobis ._

 _ **-'' Bien sûr qu'il l'est, mais cette décisions**_ _ **a été p**_ _ **rise à**_ _ **mon insu …''**_ _répondît_ __ _le v_ _ **i**_ _eillard._ __

 _ **-'' Rien qu**_ _ **i se produit ne devrait**_ _ **t'être étranger**_ _ **dans ce village, Hiruzen...Ce garçon a une aura particulière, qui est-il précisément ?**_ _''_

 _Sarutobi ravalait sa salive, comment allait-il expliquer la situation du jeune homme, par la mort ainsi que le rang de ses parents. Hiruzen allait passer un moment difficile, mais avant ça il devait instaurer_ _le contexte : Ne, l'attaque mystérieuse de Kyubi…_

 _ **-'' Je vais tout vous expliquer Hachirama-sensei, mais avant tout j'ai une**_ _ **requête**_ __ _ **à faire, je vous supplie de bien vouloir ne pas m'interrompre…,**_ _voyant que son maître lui donnait son accord ce dernier poursuivît,_ _ **pour introduire l'histoire de ce jeune homme , je dois vous présenter deux fais importants du village, que vous n'avez pas connue de votre vivant. Premièrement, vous souvenez-vous du projet de Danzo pour l'ANBU ?''**_

 _ **-''Oui, bien sûr, j'y était contre, dès le début , je voulais une armé la plus transparente qui soit !''**_ _acquiesçât_ __ _le premier Hokage_

 _ **-'' Eh bien, dans un contexte spécial ultérieur à votre décès, cette organisation vue le jour**_ _ **sous le nom de Ne, la Racine...dont Danzo était le dirigeant. Ensuite par où continuer… votre femme, jinschuriki de Kyubi fût trop faible et aux porte**_ _ **s**_ _ **de la mort, votre femme confiât son tribut à une jeune femme, Kushina Uzumaki et femme de Minato Namikaze**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ce dernier fût nommé par moi même Hokage. Ce couple**_ _ **attendît quelques années plus tard un garçon, il devait se nommer Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et être promis à un destin exceptionnel au vu du niveau de ses parents. Mais le jour de sa naissance, là où le sceau de Kushina était le plus vulnérable, celui-ci cédât et Kyubi attaquât le village dans des circonstances sombre et troubles. La mère mourante et le père ne savant pas comment stopper le démon firent le sacrifice ultime, l'emprisonnement des morts… Nous n'avons après ce scellement jamais retrouver la trace du nouveau né. Et lorsque Danzo m'a proposer un ninja puissant pouvant régler des missions sensibles je**_ _ **n**_ _ **'ai**_ _ **pas**_ _ **tout de suite compris. Plus tard, après les examens Genin, on retrouve la trace de Naruto, il est à présent Genin de Konoha.''**_ _comptât le Sarutobi._

 _ **-'' Je suis bien ton histoire, mais quel est le rapport entre ce Gisei de la Racine et Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ? ''**_ _demanda le Senju._ __

 _ **-'' Gisei est un jeune Soldat de 14 ans**_ _ **aujourd'hui**_ _ **, Naruto aurait le même âge. Ces missions accomplies à Ne concordent avec la période ou nous le croyons mort. De plus il nous l'a avoué lui même… Naruto est Gisei et le jinschuriki de Kyubi, Gisei se tient au moment où je vous parle devant votre frère et Orochimaru…''**_ _confessât_ __ _vieil Hokage._

 _On pût voir la torpeur sur le visage du Senju, comment le village avait pût en être là. Ce village devait être synonyme de paix et non l'inverse._

 _-_ _ **'' Comment**_ _ **as-tu pu laisser passer ça impunément Sarutobi !''**_ __

 __ _Les deux hommes entrèrent alors dans un combat de Taijutsu intimé par la volonté d'Orochimaru qui en avait assez d'attendre._ __

 __ _Naruto quand à lui était dans une mauvaise posture, l'Hokage deuxième du nom ne lui laissait pas le loisir de pouvoir se transformer_ _,_ _il fallait qu'il trouve une diversion convenable, mais que faire ? A ce rythme le second Hokage allait faire de lui une vulgaire tâche de sang sur le sol. Mais voilà, rien ne lui venait, toutes techniques de diversions qu'il connaissait était également connues par le Senju… Naruto tiltât, le précepte numéro un contre les adversaire de haut niveau il ont tendance à ne plus penser aux techniques de bases et elles ont donc une chance de fonctionner._

 _Naruto courût aussi vite qu'il pouvait, utilisant même du chakra sous la semelle de ses pieds. Lorsqu'il pût se cacher derrière un arbre il créât un kage bushin qui se cachera dans l'arbre, il ne pouvais pas avoir Tobirama comme ça, non seulement il était de niveau Kage, mais aussi il était le créateur de cette technique, essayer de le duper avec cette technique serait du suicide. Lorsque Tobirama rattrapât et chargeât Naruto, ce dernier se laissât toucher par l'attaque_ _et disparût en un rondin de bois !_ _La seconde d'inattention due à la surprise, permit de bloquer Tobirama dans un Fuinjutsu incapacitant par l'intervention du clone caché dans l'arbre. Tobirama était surprit par la témérité du jeune homme, il était intrigué._

 _ **-'' Je réitère ma question, qui es-tu, réellement ? ''**_ _s'enquit l'Hokage_

 _ **-'' Étant sur le point de vous détruire je peux accéder à votre requête puisque vous étiez anciennement Hokage. Je suis officiellement Naruto Uzumaki, de mon vrai nom Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Je suis plus connue sous le nom de Gisei, Akuma no Gisei.''**_ _répondît platement Naruto._

 _ **-'' Comment se fait-il que tu sois, aussi jeune, dans les forces spéciales ?''**_

 _ **-'' Je le doit qu'a ma condition, celle de Jinschuriki. Je suis l'arme de Konoha.''**_ _expliquât Naruto._

 _ **-'' Comment ça l'arme de Konoha ?! Hiruzen n'aurait jamais laisser ça !''**_ _s'énervât Tobirama._

 _ **-'' C'est pourtant le cas !**_ _ **Mais ceci n'est en aucun cas la faute d'Hokage-sama, j'appartiens à une b**_ _ **r**_ _ **anche secondaire, plus secrète, plus sombre La Racine !**_ _ **Celle qui prévient de tout risque dans l'ombre, les racine encrée la pénombre de la terre pour que les feuilles puissent éclore au soleil ''**_ _finît avec amertume Naruto_

 _ **-'' Gisei, le sacrifice, ton nom te vas malheureusement comme un gant''**_ _sourit dégoûté le second Hokage._

 _ **-'' Le Bonheur ne vient pas comme ça, il ne faut pas être naïf, il se construit sur le malheur d'autre, la Racine a toujours eu pour but de se charger de cette besogne. Bon Hokage-sama merci de votre considération mais en tant qu'arme j'ai à faire.''**_

 _ **-'' Une dernière question, tu parles comme quelqu'un que j'ai connu, comment s'appel ton mentor, ton entraîneur ou bien le chef de l'organisation ? ''**_

 _Naruto réfléchît quelques secondes avant de répondre, il était pas loin de la haute trahison du point de vue de Ne. Mais il jugeât qu'il pouvait accéder à la requête du feu Hokage._

 _ **-'' Il est tout ceci à la fois, il se nomme Danzo, Danzo Shimura.''**_

 _ **-'' Méfie toi de lui, c'est un fanatique !''**_

 _ **-'' Reposez en paix ''**_ _fût la seule réponse que Naruto donna à l'Hokage, il n'avait pas le temps de s'encombrer l'esprit avec ses questions, du moins pas avant d'avoir repoussé cette attaque._

 _Naruto scella l'Hokage avec un Fuinjutsu puis partit en direction initiale du combat, là où se trouvait Orochimaru, près à lui faire milles souffrances…_

 _Lorsqu'il arrivât au lieu voulût, il se cachât et observait Orochimaru de loin pour pouvoir le piéger. Tout d'un coup, il vomît du sang, il savait vers qui se tourner, Kurama était une vrai machine à analyser son corps :_

 _ **-'' Kurama il se passe quoi ?''**_ _s'enquit Naruto légèrement paniqué_

 _ **-**_ _ **'' Ton corps accuse tout simplement le coup, tout à l'heure lorsque je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas près physiquement pour l'évolution au stade deux, voilà se dont je voulais parler.''**_

 _ **-''**_ _ **Et c**_ _ **omm**_ _ **e**_ _ **nt me soigner ?''**_

 _ **-'' Du repos !''**_ _grondât_ __ _-il Naruto comme si c'était son gosse_

 _-'_ _'_ _ **Là, tu vois question repos, aujourd'hui c'est un peu tendu, j'ai des risque si je m'y met fort ?''**_

 _ **-'' 5 minutes…''**_

 _ **-**_ _'' H_ _ **ein ?''**_

 _ **-'' Tu pourras tenir maximum 5 minutes en formes de transformation deux.''**_

 _Cette remarq_ _u_ _e eu pour résultat de déstabiliser le blond, il allait devoir revoir sa stratégie et il devait se dépêché, il venait de remarquer que le L'Hokage Troisième du nom était en difficulté._

 _Voilà donc le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !_

 _Ne vous inquiéter pas Naruto vas bientôt découvrir la Terre de Damné !_

 _Merci de vôtre lecture et au mois prochain !_

 _Baka* = Abrutie/Idiot_

 _Teme** = Enfoiré_


	4. Chapter 4 - La Chute

Salut tout le monde, et bonne année, je vous adresse mes meilleurs vœux !

Nouveau chapitre donc, Naruto en finie avec son flash-back, du moins pour l'instant.

Il reçoit la mission que vous vous doutez. L'histoire démarre donc réellement dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !_

Hiruzen était en difficulté et plusieurs hématomes ainsi que du sang présent sur son menton ne présageait rien de bon… Mais que faire, s'occuper du Serpent au risque de perdre l'Hokage ou prendre le risque de porter secours à l'Hokage actuel au risquer de se faire prendre à revers par Orochimaru. Nan il ne devait plus réfléchir en tant que Naruto, mais en tant que Gisei, son rôle est de protéger son Hokage, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Naruto mis sous pression une grande quantité de Chakra en dessous de ses pieds et se plaçât en direction du Soleil pour gêner la vue de son adversaire qui allait poser ses yeux sur lui. Naruto, due à la vitesse de sa chute, mis un coup de pied au première Hokage d'une force phénoménale.

 **-'' Naruto ! Tu as finit avec Tobirama-sensei ?! Si rapidement ?!''** exultât le vieil Hokage, content de revoir le trésors de son ami toujours en vie, mais aussi maintenant il allait avoir enfin du soutient.

Ce dernier restait silencieux, il venait de faire valdinguer le Premier Hokage qui n'allait plus tarder à rappliquer, mais le facteur le le plus difficile à déterminer était Orochimaru, avait-il compris qu'il avait abattu Le Second Hokage ? C'était certain ! Mais alors pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas ? Il voulait se divertir du spectacle ? Attendre une ouverture de l'un des deux de la Feuille ? Où tout simplement ne les avait-il pas encore retrouver ? Non peu probable…

L'arrivée de Premier Hokage coupât les pensées de Naruto. Ce dernier se mît en garde devant Hiruzen, il allait devoir donner de sa personne, mais il gardait en tête qu'il devait se ''préserver'' pour abattre le traître de la Feuille, le Sanin, Orochimaru. Les yeux de Naruto virèrent instantanément au rouge, signe d'utilisation du Chakra démoniaque de son locataire. Hachirama reconnu ces yeux entre tous.

 **-'' Tu es donc bien le Jinschuriki de Kyubi… L'histoire d'Hiruzen était donc vrai, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce village est-il tombé aussi bas ?''** se lamentât le Premier Hokage.

Naruto ne dit rien, jaugent son adversaire, normal que le Premier Hokage ai du mal, le Premier devait avoir environs la quarantaine alors que l'Hokage actuel s'approchait plus du septuagénaire… La forme n'était plus la même…Mais Naruto avait remarquer quelque chose de bizarre avec les deux ressuscités, si il s'agissait de ninja de légende, alors ils les auraient déjà démembrés… Soit la l'Edo Tensai n'était pas au point, soit l'invocateur n'était pas assez puissant mentalement soit physiquement. Naruto penchait plutôt pour la première option connaissant Orochimaru. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se devait de protéger quelque chose, comme l'objet qui faisait le lien entre le monde des vivants et des morts, mais quoi ? Il allait devoir y réfléchir en combattant car Hachirama le chargeait. Naruto dégainât alors deux Kunais et les lança l'un très espacé de l'autre, visiblement il avait raté son lancé. Ce serait alors mal connaître Naruto de croire ça, surtout au vu de sa carrière. Ce dernier formât une combinaison de Mundras à une vitesse ahurissante en finît avec le Mundra du Lièvre il psalmodiât :

 **-'' Raiton** **Denji parusu !** ( Implosion Électromagnétique) **''**

D'un coups une faisceau électrique joignît les deux Kunais, puis ce dernier implosât en une multitudes de rayons électrique qui formait une sorte de sphère. Hachirama surpris tentât de se protéger en invoquant un bouclier son Mokuton. Mais le Raiton étant supérieur au Mokuton la technique transperçât la défense du Senju et subit l'attaque de plein fouet. Le feu Hokage restât quelques seconde au sol avant de se relever, furibond. Il est vrai qu'il est en quelque sorte un ''zombie'', mais se prendre une décharge aussi forte était d'une douleur insoupçonnée. Il allait charger le jeune homme avec une de ses attaque fétiche, mais au moment de lancé le jutsu, rien… rien ne se produit.

 **-'' Comment…''** fût la seule chose que l'Hokage pu dire.

-'' **Avec l'attaque d'origine Raiton de cette intensité je pouvais pourfendre votre Mokuton, mais aussi inverser la polarité de votre corps ainsi que celle de vos Tanketsus. Ces derniers sous l'impulsion électromagnétique ont donc changés de polarité et se sont alors fermés. Il vous sera donc impossible d'utiliser votre chakra durant quelques heures selon la profondeur dans vos tissus qu'a put atteindre la technique.''** venait de dire Naruto en ajustant un kick dans le visage de l'ombre de la feuille.

Maintenant que le chakra de Hachirama était inutilisable, il allait pouvoir rentrer complètement en résonance avec son démon. Dès cet instant Naruto enleva son masque, révélant un visage où toute la peau venait de partir le rendant totalement méconnaissable. Naruto avais un rictus à la fois de souffrance, de violence, de colère, de haine et de … sadisme ?! Ce fût se que pensèrent les deux Hokage, ce jeune avait tout de monstrueux, capable d'être autant une arme de destruction massive qu'une arme de dissuasion, voilà pourquoi il était dangereux, il l'est d'autant plus quant au fait des idées radicales que lui a légué son maître ! Effrayant, vraiment effrayant. La forme rouge fonça, avec une vitesse prodigieuse attaqua le Dieu des Shinobis qui tenta de se défendre, mais le chakra corrosif du démon à neuf queues entama la surface de sa peau, à ce rythme la il allait se faire littéralement dissoudre par les attaques du jeune blond. Il essaya de mettre de la distance entre lui et cette bête enragée ! Mais ce qu'il n'avait point prévu était que les bras du monstre devant lui pouvait allonger ses bras. La bête le saisie et l'envoya valdinguer en direction d'Orochimaru. Hiruzen lui, s'était resté figé, voir Naruto comme ça l'avait totalement retourné, tant de violence de brutalité, de sombre présent dans un enfant, il était clair que Danzo, tout comme lui, lui avait volé son enfance ainsi qu'une partie de son humanité. Ils lui avaient volé une partie de sa vie, le village lui avait volé une partie de lui. Il vît Naruto partir à toute vitesse vers le point de chute de l'Hokage et se mit à sauté à l'horizontale en formant des vrilles afin de mieux pénétrer dans l'aire. C'est à se moment là que tous les membre du combats comprirent le coup de maître que venait de joué le Ne, bien qu'il ne connaissaient pas la nature de l'attaque qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à essuyer, il avait fait en sorte de mettre Orochimaru et Hachirama dans le même plan afin de les toucher les deux simultanément !

Une lumière dorée envahit alors Naruto, ce dernier prenait de la vitesse dans ses vrilles, il ressemblait à un tourbillon de feu dorée. Connaissant l'affinité Katon de Kyubi, cette attaque allait être dévastatrice.

 **-'' Non de dieu…''** fût les seuls mots que put sortir Kakashi sortant de sa léthargie.

Naruto venait de raser la zone couverte par le bouclier de ses sbires. Orochimaru voyant le danger fulgurant avait prit soin de protéger avec des remparts invoqué lui et le cercueil du premier. C'est là que tout devint claire dans l'esprit de Naruto.

 **-'' T'as comprit quelque chose Kit ? ''** s'intriguât Kurama

 **-'' A ton avis ? … J'ai remarqué que lorsque que j'ai scellé le second Hokage, le cercueil de ce dernier était détruit lorsque je suis retourner observer Orochimaru…''**

 **-'' Tu veux donc dire que…''**

 **-'' Exactement, ce que je cherchait, le point faible de L'Edo Tensaï n'ai que le cercueil des ramenés à la vie, tant qu'il ne sont pas détruis, ces dernier peuvent encaisser toutes mes attaques, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit régénéré. Mais autre problème il aura récupéré la capacité d'utiliser son chakra…''**

 **-'' Il faut donc te tu te hâtes d'élaborer une stratégie …''**

Il revint alors à la réalité et se tourna pour faire face à son Hokage et à Kakashi, les deux le regardait avec méfiance, de peur qu'il perdu le contrôle de lui même.

 **-'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis encore maître de moi-même ''** dit Naruto, mais avec la voix très roque de sa transformation.

 **-'' Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi Naruto ?''** demanda nerveusement Kakashi

 **-'' Ce qui prouve que c'est moi, c'est que si vous ne m'écoutez pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent je risque fort de vous utilisez pour frapper sur ce reptile de malheur, là-bas !''** s'énerva le jeune homme

 **-'' C'est bien lui, si il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis sûr sur Naruto est qu'il n'a aucune patience…''** expliquât le gris, blasé, pas que changeait de d'habitude mais bon…

 **-'' Je viens de trouver le point faible de la technique d'Orochimaru, il s'agit des cercueils, si on le détruit la personne à laquelle il est attaché retourne là d'où il vient.''** illustrât Naruto après s'être calmé de la remarque de Kakashi.

-'' **La seule question qui reste est…''** commença Hiruzen

 **-'' Qui va combattre qui…''** finit le Jônin-sensei.

 **-'' Comme je l'expliquais à Hokage-sama, le chakra particulier d'Hachirama-sama peut estomper le chakra de mon Bijû, donc je suggérerai que vous occupiez vous et Hokage-sama Hachirama-sama pendant que je me charge de détruire son cercueil…''** énonçât Naruto

Naruto regarda tour à tour les deux hommes scrutant leurs regards afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa tactique. Il s'attardât sur Kakashi qui le fixait l'aire hagard, il le fixa perplexe avant de comprendre

 **-''Kakashi-sensei je respecte les gens qui le mérite, entre autre vous et quelques personnes dans Konoha, avant, si je manquais de respects à Hokage-sama ce n'était que pour ma couverture, alors cessez de me regarder comme si j'étais un ovni !''** s'indignât le jeune homme. 

- **'' Heu, oui, excuse-moi.** '' dît Kakashi l'aire penaud.

Maintenant que la tactique était établie, Naruto savait qu'il devait agir vite, il cherchât donc toute trace d'Hachirama, visiblement, son attaque avait dût être prie de plein fouet par l'ex Hokage, car ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas ''ressuscité''… Il avait donc un peu de temps pour frappé Orochimaru, dépourvue de toute couverture. Naruto fît fluctuer tout ses émotions qu'il entretenait à l'égard d'Orochimaru, ce qui lui permit de se transformer au stade deux. Tout d'un coup tous les protagonistes du combat convergèrent leurs yeux en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier faisait émané de sa personne, une énergie si brutale, mauvaise et puissante et vraiment effrayante...On n'était pas au stade de Kyubi, mais on s'en rapprochait à grand pas. Les deux membres de la feuille regardèrent subjugué Naruto, se dernier paraissait si puissant qu'il se sentaient écrasés, ils comprenaient mieux le surnom d' Akuma no gisei, le démon sacrifié, qui lui allait terriblement bine que s'en était vraiment effrayant. Kakashi s'était même surpris à trembler quelque peu avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui même, le fait de savoir Naruto était de son côté ayant grandement aidé. Naruto se cabrât, quelque peut, comme se préparent à courir, sa cible était Orochimaru et il semblait l'avoir comprit, se mît directement en position de défense. Naruto partit dans une vitesse fulgurante en direction de sa cible, il allait le tuer, le broyer, l'exterminer il manquait même de mot tellement sa rage était grande, il s'imaginait déjà lui faire retiré de ses lèvres ce satané sourire suffisant. Orochimaru lui écarquillât les yeux, sa vitesse était encore plus impressionnante que lors de leur combat dans la Forêt de la Mort, ce devait être étroitement liée à l'augmentation malveillance qui émanait du jeune homme. Ceci prévoyait d'être intéressant, très intéressant... Les deux ninjas de la feuilles eux avait seulement vu un flash noir se mouvant vers Orochimaru, sa vitesse était telle que l'on ne le voyait plus. Puis Orochimaru devint blanc comme un linge, Naruto se tenait comme en lévitation au dessus de lui après un saut. Il avait armé un point, condensé par une espèce de fumée noir, faisant signe de grande puissance. Le poing entra en contact avec les bras du serpent qui déchiquetèrent instantanément, puis le chakra noir emmagasiné dans sa main fît et une explosion digne d'une centaine de parchemins explosifs, Hiruzen et Kakashi pourtant à une centaine de mètres de l 'action purent sentir le vent de l'attaque, une goutte de sueur perla sur leur front. Mais le démon ne s'arrêta pas là, pris d'une rage meurtrière, il s'acharna sur le corps d'Orochimaru qui volait dans tout les sens telle une feuille secouée au grès du vent. Au bout d'une minute d'échange à sens unique, le démon noir en eu plus qu'assez, il saisit le corps d'Orochimaru par la gorge puis d'une puissance inouïe, il l'encastra dans le sol. Pour tout spectateur de cette scène, Orochimaru était mort. Sauf que les intentions meurtrière s'intensifièrent, à tel point que Kakashi et Hiruzen crurent que ce dernier venait de perdre le contrôle de lui même. Un instant après on pût voir Orochimaru sortir de nul part se dernier avait eu le temps de ''muté'' tel un serpent, mais gardait quelques traces de l'attaque de Naruto, en particulier ses bras brûlés au troisième degré ainsi que son arcade gauche explosé. Naruto perdît toute patience il tendit ses deux bras vers Orochimaru, deux boule noir s'y formèrent, vue leurs concentration en Chakra, cette devait être hautement mortel. Naruto relâchât la pression et on vu comme un nu laser noir qui fendît en direction du Sanin, puis arrivant au niveau de ce dernier rien, Kakashi et Hiruzen qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se dirent qu'il avait raté son attaque, mais le visage pâle, du moins plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé, d'Orochimaru en disait l'inverse. Puis une espèce d'étincelle et enfin une énorme explosion, digne du C4 voir du C5 du grand Deidara ! Puis un cris bestiale retentît, sûrement Naruto. Puis la fumée se dissipât et l'on pût voir Orochimaru ''sortir'' de son ancien corps, qui était totalement démembré :

 **-** **'' Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle Naruto vient de hurler.''** pensât posément Sarutobi, avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche d'effroi.

En effet le cris poussé par Naruto n'était pas de la frustration due à la énième mutation du serpent, mais que Hachirama venait de se ressuscité et que ce dernier empalait Naruto au niveau de l'épaule avec une technique Mokuton. Naruto allongeât alors son bras pour mettre un coup à l'ancien Hokage celui-ci le para avec une bouclier en boit, mais bizarrement il n'essaya pas de le retirer à Hachirama mais plutôt de le pousser pour qu'il perde l'équilibre, instantanément il croisât ses mains et y formèrent deux boules de chakra noir condensé une dirigé vers Hachirama, l'autre vers Orochimaru, Kakashi sentant le danger fît rapidement une série de mundras avant de brailler :

 **-** **'' Dôton :** **Doheki** **! (mur de terre)''**

A ce moment un mur de terre sortit de cette dernière alors que Naruto allait relâcher son attaque, ce fût le même scénario que lors de la première apparition de la technique, Hachirama cru à une technique raté alors qu'Orochimaru avait tenté, en vain, de fuir à l'attaque malheureusement pour il n'avait pas put détruire le cercueil d'Achirama. Hachirama, enfin une partie de son corps volât près de du singe et de l'épouvantail. Naruto alors que le souffle de l'explosion était encore présent se ruât près d'Orochimaru, il voulait le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse plus être au stade deux, pour cela il devait faire abstraction des bouts de bois qu'il avait dans les épaules. Lorsqu'il passât les rideau de fumé et se retrouvât littéralement en face d'un mur de serpent, il rentrât dans le tas faisant jaillir des carcasses de serpents partout. Mais il ne trouvait toujours pas Orochimaru, il cherchait puis jetant un coup d'œil vers ses deux compatriotes, il vacillât, là devant lui, Hiruzen Sarutobi venait de se faire empaler par le Senju, puis d'un seul coup il sentit une présence à sa droite Orochimaru fonçait sur lui. Pour lui tout était au ralenti, il voyait Kakashi et son unique œil s'ouvrir lui de stupeur, il avait été mit au tapis quelques secondes plus tôt. Naruto sentît quelques choses monter du fond de son âme, quelques chose, quelque chose de délicieusement mauvais, quelqu'un qui allait lui permettre de se reposé, il avait eu sa dose de choc émotionnelle, bien qu'appris à être géré avec Ne, persiste dans l'esprit quelques temps. D'un seul coup Kurama dans la cage derrière Naruto se cabrât .

 **-'' Qui es-tu ? ''** demandât Kurama, hostile.

Dans la réalité tout mouvement avait cessé et tous regardait Naruto, alerté par la démence meurtrière, mais aussi se dernier était cambré se tenant la tête, tremblant de tout son corps. Orochimaru voulant brisé le moral de Naruto pour de bon voulût assener le coup de grâce :

 **-'' Alors petit Renardeau, on ne se sent pas bien ?''** demandât-il d'un aire faussement enjoué.

Naruto lâchât sa tête se redressât, fusillant le Serpent du regard :

 **-'' TOI ! ''** hurlât-il, comme un dégénéré.

Son regard ne comportait plus que de la violence et de la folie pure. Tout le monde était éberlué, c'était comme si on venait de déverrouiller quelque, quelque chose d'horrible que Naruto contenait dans son esprit. Une bête, un monstre...

 **-** **'' TU VIENS DE LIBÉRER QUELQUE CHOSE QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS, CETTE ÂME STOCKAIT TOUTE L'HORREUR, SON INHUMANITÉ, TU VIENS DE RÉVEILLER LE PSYCHOPATHE RENDUS FOU PAR TOUT LES ATROCITÉS QU'IL A COMMIS ET QUI ÉTAIT RECLUSE AU CONFINS DE CETTE ÂME ! ''**

Il fallait dire que Naruto avait tout l'aire d'un dégénéré beuglant, une forme noire dénué de toute humanité. Cette forme noire pourvue d'un sourire sordide. Orochimaru commençait à baliser, que faire puis se rappelant qu'il avait encore le Senju sous la main, il envoyât ce dernier sur cette bête enragée ! Naruto, dans sa folie remarquât la présence de l'Hokage premier du nom, il ne devait aucun cas s'approcher de lui ! Le renard se mît à quatre pattes puis poussa un rugissement. L'onde de choque produit envoyât Hachirama et Orochimaru directement contre la barrière du quintet avec violence. Naruto, toujours transe, courût comme un acharné vers Hachirama. Le Dieu des Shinobis, toujours sonné par l'attaque ne vis pas le démon se rapprocher, et se faire prendre par la gorge, pour enfin prendre un coup de point démentiel qui lui arrachât la tête des épaules. Puis avec ses différentes queues, Naruto agrippât les bras et les jambes et avec sa dernière queue il prît l'abdomen. Suite à ça il écartelât littéralement le Senju, le séparant de tout ses appendices et broyant son abdomen. Kakashi fût dégoutté par la barbarie dont Naruto faisait preuve, mais qui ne serait pas fou après avoir vécu la même vie que lui ? Maintenant que Naruto avait détruit le corps d'Hachirama, il avait environ cinq minutes avant que ce dernier ''revienne à la vie''. Il se précipitât sur Orochimaru, lui assenât plusieurs combos et l'envoyât valser une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Se tournant alors vers le cercueil, il détruit ce dernier d'un coup de point. Orochimaru voyant ça et étant blessé à la tête ainsi que plusieurs côtes cassée ne pouvait plus se régénéré, faute de d'avoir utiliser son pouvoir de régénération de manière abusive, pensât à battre en retraite surtout quand il vu le regard fou de Naruto se poser sur lui. Il fût en proie au doute pour les rares fois de sa vie, il fît avec les quelques rares force qu'il lui restait un faible jutsu Katon dans le but d'avertir les membres du quintet. Naruto se concentra malheureusement sur la boule de feu du Serpent et non sur ce dernier. Celui-ci courût à toute vitesse,profitant de l'inattention de la furie noire, vers un des angles de la barrière qui commençait à s'estomper. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer le dégénéré en question hurlât :

 **-'' TU NE M'ÉCHAPPERA PAS CONNARD !''**

Orochimaru vît alors un premier de ses sous-fifre il avait six bras, la peau bronzé, s'était Kidômaru, Orochimaru s'autorisa alors un sourire que lui rendu aussi tôt ce dernier. Ce fût avant qu'il vît la forme noir, complément déchaînée qui courrait après son maître, avec deux pieux en bois enfoncés dans son corps, plus précisément dans ses épaules, et ceci ne semblait pas le déranger pour autant. Mais se qu'il lui valut des sueurs froides fût que dès que cette chose le vît, il se désintéressa d'Orochimaru pour se concentrer sur lui. Ça s'accentuât lorsqu'il dépassât Orochimaru mais qu'il ne l'attaquât pas préférant mettre un coup de point dans la face de cette pauvre araignée, qui allât s'écraser contre un arbre. Cela dit, la bête furieuse n'eût pas son compte, il prît ce malheureux Kidômaru par la gorge et le projetât au sol avec violence. Naruto prit alors ''tous'' les poignets de sa victime, puis faisant apparaître un sourire sinistre sur sa face déjà effrayante, il arrachât tous les bras du ninja d'Oto non sans lui arraché un cris de souffrance. Puis tous les bras en main Naruto jouât à la fléchette avec le Serpent, lui envoyant ces derniers en direction avec une extrême puissance. Mais les résultats furent infructueux et dans un cris de rage, le soldat de Ne pris le corps de ce pauvre Kidômaru et l'envoyât avec puissance et rage sur Orochimaru. Ce dernier esquivât de justesse, vue son état physique, laissant le missile humain qu'était son sous-fifre se manger l'arbre derrière. Mais la colère le prît, on ne se moque pas impunément de ses serviteurs et dans un rictus rageur Orochimaru ''vomît'' Kusanagi en direction du jeune blond. Ce dernier se prît l'épée empoisonnée en plein ventre, le faisant crier de douleur. Orochimaru eu un sourire victorieux. Mais après plusieurs seconde et un Naruto toujours debout, il doutât. Il compris lorsque la forme noire arrachât avec mécontentement puis la lançât en direction de Kidômaru, qui assommé ne pouvait l'évité.

 **-'' TU VAS MORFLER, CONNARD, PETITE SALOPE DE MERDE, BOUFFEUR DE…''**

Le flot d'insultes débité par Naruto fût ininterrompue par un point rentrant en collision avec le Namikaze. C'était se gros sac de Jirobô, c'était en le suivant que Naruto avait trouvé Oto-no kuni il savait donc que s'était le plus faible de la bande. Malgré tout Naruto reculât néanmoins de quelques mètres. Permettant à son maître de fuir avec un ''bi-céphale'' et une rouquine. Naruto était en rogne et s'était peu de le dire ! Prise d'une rage encore plus folle il attrapât Jirobô par le col et lui mît un coup de pied puissant le faisant gravir dans les aires puis crachât du feu grâce à la nature Katon de Kyubi, faisant littéralement rôtir ce pauvre Jirobô, puis fît un saut démentiel dans le ciel. Il rattrapait Orochimaru et sa garde rapproché.

 **-'' Kit ! Ton corps va bientôt lâcher ! ''** s'inquiétât le Renardeau

 **-'' Je sais…''** répondait ce dernier alors qu'il venait de saigner du nez.

Dans toute sa rage et sa détermination il arrachât un pieu de son épaule et le lançât avec précision sur Orochimaru qui le reçu en plein ventre mais pas de façon mortelle.

 **-'' Retour à l'envoyeur salopard !''** finît-il un sourire supérieur ancré sur le visage.

Mais Naruto à bout physiquement et mentalement, Naruto ne tardât pas à sombrer dans inconscience, il eût juste le temps de scellé son masque afin que personne ne puisse voir son visage, trop de monde l'avait vue.

Kakashi voyant les med-nin se ruer vers l'Hokage, les lassaient faire leur travail mais ne faisait pas d'illusions, il était perdu. Il devait se concentré sur les vivant, aussi dur cela était, il devait le faire, il avait trop de dette en vers un jeune homme, pour qui il aurait du être présent. Mais où était-il, depuis qu'il avait craqué, il avait suivit telle une furie, le Nunkenin.

 **-'' Où est le gosse, Kakashi ?''** fît une voix colérique qu'il connaissait tant, il soupirât, Anko pouvait être terrible, qu'est-ce que ce gosse avait encore fait. Mais elle semblait aussi être inquiète pour le ''gamin'' en question, car après avoir la démonstration qu'il à fait aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait plus le qualifié ainsi.

 **-'' Il est partit comme une furie après Orochimaru, mais le pire est qu'il est devenue un véritable psychopathe depuis qu'Hokage-sama fût touché .''**

 **-'' Et toi comme un crétin fini tu l'as laissé seul y aller, tu es un ex ANBU, merde quoi !''** rageât la jeune femme.

Ce dernier réalisant les dires de la jeune femme, s'enquît donc de retrouver le jeune blond, saint d'esprit cette fois…. C'est à ce moment là, que par l'éclat de la Lune fût obscurcît par un objet, plus particulièrement un homme, Kakashi reconnût un des sbires d'Orochimaru pour le voire brûler intensément dans les flammes de son jeune élève. Il courût alors en sa direction, Anko sur ces talons. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux du combat il fût à nouveau choqué par la violence des combats, là à côté de lui se trouvait le corps violenté, démembré et encastré dans l'arbre, Kusanagi dans le ventre, l'un des membre du quintet du Son. Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de violence dans un jeune de 12 ans à peine… Il avança de quelques maîtres pour tomber sur le corps de Jirobô totalement calciné et méconnaissable… Enfin regardant distraitement en l'aire comme pour chasser les démons qui le tourmentaient, il le vît choir, la cadeau de l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, pour tomber lourdement au sol.

Et se fût de même que Naruto revînt à la réalité, on venait de le tapoter dans le dos, il se retournât et reconnu Anko…

 **-'' Raaaaaaah, Onee-san tu m'as fait peur, qu'y a-t-il ?''**

 **-'' Kakashi te demande, il aimerait te parler, c'est assez urgent…''** dit la jeune femme dans l'un de ses rares moment de calme.

 **-'' Très bien je te suis...** **mais quel est le sujet ?''**

Il la sentit tressaillir, c'était pas bon…

 **-'' Euh, eh bien, comment dire … Kakashi te l'expliquera lorsque tu seras dans son bureau.''**

Visiblement la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet, et lui n'allait pas pousser non plus. Il préfère plutôt la taquiner :

 **-'' Alors toujours** **toujours rien venant de l'épouvantail ? Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé ? Il doit encore flipper ha ha ha ha !''**

 **-'' Ta gueule ! Ou bien je te fais bouffer ton masque petit con !''** criait alors Anko, si il y avait bien une chose qu'il l'ennuyait c'était l'indécision dont faisait preuve Kakashi avec qui elle formait un couple depuis le coup d'état orchestré par Danzo et qui avait valût la ''mort '' de Naruto. Tout était de ''leurs fautes à eux'' si il avait développé ce qui avait jaillit de lui le soir de l'assassinat du troisième Hokage.

Elle ne pût donc s'empêcher sourire en voyant le blond rigoler et sourire comme il le faisait présentement, c'était miraculeux part rapport au jour où elle l'avait récupéré complètement inerte et renfermé, le jour où il avait arrêté Danzo dans sa folie. Maintenant c'était un soldat craint, respecté et aduler par la population. Mais il avait due faire des sacrifices afin d'atteindre se ''demi-rêve'',celui d'être reconnue par la population, qu'il l'avait définitivement changé, il ne pourrait jamais devenir Hokage et ne voulait plus l'être. Il voulait couper les ponts avec Konoha. Les seules attaches qu'il l'avait empêcher de les couper étaient les seuls amis qu'il avait soit Kakashi, Shizune, Sai, Tenzô ( Yamato), Shikamaru, Lee, Jiraya et postérieurement Tsunade, qui l'avait prît sous son aile, cherchant le plus possible à l'éloigner de la Racine et à l'intégrer auprès des jeunes, bien que se soit difficile, voire carrément irréalisable…Ainsi que l'amour que possédait ses parents pour Konoha. Ils se promenaient dans Konoha désert, tout le monde travaillait à cette heure là. Ils gravirent dans le silences les marches qui menaient au bureau du dirigeant du village. Le conseille n'existait plus ''grâce'' à Naruto. Après avoir eût l'autorisation de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Naruto vît les deux énergumènes que ce matin, mais se forçat à l'ignorer. Kakashi prît alors la parole :

 **-'' Équipe 7, vous pouvez y aller…** , puis après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils ne soient plus là ainsi que les ANBU postés en position soient partis selon ses ordres, il poursuivit, **Naruto, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…''**

Naruto avala sa salive, chaque fois que Kakashi prenait se ton, chaque fois il y eût une catastrophe dans son monde, il fît signe **,** avec une certaine appréhension, à Kakashi de poursuivre. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui même, ne passa pas par quatre chemins et annonçât :

 **-'' Jiraya est mort…''**

Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement dans la tête de Naruto, qui avait le corps entièrement contracter par sa colère, une aura meurtrière et particulièrement violente, faisant tressaillir Anko et mis mal à l'aise Kakashi. Après plusieurs secondes, il réussit à articuler :

 **-'' Où ? Quand ? Comment ?''**

 **-'' A Oto, hier, il était en mission de reconnaissance pour Konoha, il devait localiser Orochimaru. Il est mort dans une embuscade d'après les premières infos que l'on aurait. Nous avons été trahit par quelqu'un à Konoha et assez haut dans la hiérarchie. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de cette mission…''**

Naruto n'écoutait plus, bien décidé à mener une expédition punitive vers Oto, il ne fût arrêter après les multiples appels de Kakashi et Anko, celui-ci s'arrêta au pas de la porte. Kakashi prit la parole :

 **-'' Tu as un ordre de mission qui…''**

 **-'' Pardon.''**

Naruto avait coupé la parole à Kakashi non pas en hurlant mais de manière très calme et sec, trop calme pour que ça n'en soit pas effrayant surtout qu'il avait fait un quart de tour montrant, à travers son masque, un œil fendu couleur carmin. Signe d'un énervement prononcé. Néanmoins Kakashi termina sa phrase :

 **-'' Tu as une mission d'exploration en Terre des Damnés, un rapport fait état d'un phénomène bizarre et potentiellement à gros risques sur le village. Tu rencontreras un contact dans le village frontalier à l'ouest de nos frontières. Tu traverseras plusieurs petits comtés et pays avant d'arriver au lieu dit. Ton contact t'attends dans deux jours, ce qui te laisse un délais raisonnable. Cette mission est effective tant que le problème ne sera pas neutralisé.''**

Naruto écouta bien qu'il n'en ai pas l'envie, puis il réalisa quelque chose, à l'ouest hein ? Oto était situé à l'ouest du pays du Feu. Parfait, puis il compris en voyant Kakashi que celui ci avait prévu le coup.

 **-'' Je ferai donc mieux d'y aller alors, il prévoit un véritable cataclysme sur Oto, je ferait un rapport chaque semaine par invocation de parchemin interposé.''** dit-il de manière froide.

Anko et Kakashi comprenant l'analogie du blond eurent des sueurs froides, il pouvait et allait sûrement rayer Oto de la carte... Il allait sûrement vouloir tuer Orochimaru pour tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, sachant que son complice avait subît le courroux du blond il y quelques années. Mais Kakashi devait tout de même un minimum contrôler son ANBU.

 **-'' Naruto, n'oublie pas qui tu es, tout le monde te croit mort en particulier le village d'Oto et de Suna. Si il avait vent que Akuma no Gisei était S** **hikeishū, allias Akuma no** **s** **hikeishū, celui qui a prémédité la première et seconde purges en représailles aux attaques sur Konoha il y a plusieurs années, nous serions en positions délicates, les traités de paix avec Suna restent très f** **ragil** **e** **s** **et peuvent céder à la guerre en quelques seconde** **s** **, replongeant le monde shinobis dans une nouvelle guerre. Sachant qu'Oto, Suna et Kumo nous sont hostile. Nous aurions deux Jinschurikis sur les bras. Celui de Nibi, la femme chat** **et le Jinschuriki parfait, Hachibi dit Killer Bee. La position d'Iwa sera sûrement nôtre aux vues des tensions qu'elle entretient avec Suna. Kiri devrait être de notre côté, du fait des liaisons économiques et de l'aide avec Gato et Zabuza que notre équipe a porter.** **Taki est notre plus grand allié dans l'histoire, depuis que tu as aidé Fû à devenir Kage. Et comme tu l'as aidé a contrôler le chakra de son démon, elle t'es plus que redevable.''**

 **-'' Hokage-sama je ne suis pas vôtre bras droit par hasard, je sais déjà tout ça, étant grand acteur dans les faits relatés. Il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que je n'intervienne pas à Kumo, il y a deux mois, toujours pour cette maudite histoire de Byakugan. Dès que j'ai mit les pieds dans le plats, ils se sont ravisés. Et vous oubliez que nous avons aussi Ame, dois-je vous apprendre que l'ex Kage et parallèlement dirigeant d'Akastsuki a été tué il y de ça trois ans, pendant les hostilités. Éliminé dans l'ombre si vous voyez se que veux dire…''**

 **-'' Tu ne vas pas dire que c'est toi qui l'a éliminé, tout le monde croyait que c'était Jiraya qui…''**

 **-'' Vous semblez oublier l'influence qu'avait Ne à l'époque Hokage-sama, vous ne saurez jamais exactement tous se que j'ai fait dans l'ombre et pour votre bien et celui de cette société il vaut mieux que cela reste ainsi.''**

Plus Anko et Kakashi en apprenait sur lui et plus ils avaient d'appréhension, qu'avait-il fait durant toutes ces années d'ombre, a être utilisé comme arme ? Rien que d'y penser leur donnait des frissons.

 **-'' Bref, quand dois-je partir ?''**

 **-'' Ce soir, en plaine nuit…''**

 **-'' Dans ce cas pourrais-je vous mander une faveur ? Comme je ne rentrerais probablement pas avant plusieurs années…''**

 **-'' Je t'en prie…''**

 **-'' Pourrait-on organiser un petit repas avec toute le clique, soit Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Lee,** **Choji, Anko-nee et vous ?''**

Les deux concerné se dévisagèrent, une telle demande de Naruto était plutôt rare, lui qui était plus du genre à rechigner sur ce genre d'événement, mais alors pourquoi ?

 **-'' Je n'y voit aucune objection, j'en serai même heureux !''** se décida alors l'homme masqué, dans un sourire, partagé part sa compagne.

Naruto lui aussi sourit sous son masque, il avait décidé qu'il en avait marre de cacher sa véritable identité à ses amis, ils devaient savoir au cas où… Il ne voulait plus se voiler sa face.

 **-'' Bien je vais donc prendre congé, on se dit ce soir à 19 heures à Ichiraku ! Je vous charge de prévenir le reste de la bande !''**

L'Hokage n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le jeune homme s'était déjà volatilisé, il soupira et demanda à se qu'on lui apporte des parchemins…

Naruto lui courrait à travers Konoha, il ne devait pas craquer, il ne devait surtout pas craquer, pas maintenant, plus que quelques minutes et il pourrait s'adonner à sa frustration, son énervement, sa rage et sa tristesse. Jiraya était mort, son père adoptif était mort ! Lui qui l'avait aidé à ce relever après l'affaire Danzo, lui qui lui avait permis de devenir Shikeishū, en lui apprenant les techniques de son défunt père … Lui qui lui avait donner des connaissances tactiques qui lui avait permis de gérer la guerre malgré l'instabilité politique du village. Putain pourquoi ça ne lui arrivait qu'a lui ces emmerdes ! Pourquoi il devait toujours trinquer pour le village, pourquoi et de quel droit Danzo pouvait-il avoir raison :

 **TA VIE NE SERA QUE SANG, SOUFFRANCE ET HAINE .**

Il en avait marre ! Par chance il arrivât dans la forêt de Konoha. Il venait de localiser une escouade de Nunkenins, tous répertoriés dans son Bingo Book, super il allait pouvoir se défouler ! Il fondit sur les Nunkenin, assenant un puissant coup de Ninjato dans la nuque du malheureux, puis s'en prenant au deuxième il lui envoyât un poing tellement chargé en chakra Futon, que la tête de ce dernier explosa sous la pression. Il restait à présent plus que six Nunkenin, Naruto dans un sourire démoniaque (sous son masque), les yeux carmin promettant une sentence divine, commença à emmagasiner du Chakra dans ses mains. Dans la gauche une forte accumulation de chakra Futon et dans la droite une Katon. Il créât ses deux technique favorite à savoir Futon : Rasen Shuriken dans la main gauche et Senpô : Yôton Rasenshuriken, un rasenshuriken de feu, la nature élémentaire de Kurama, il braillât alors en les envoyant vers ses adversaires :

 **-'' Ninpô : Hi no tatsumaki ! (Ninpô : Tornade embrasée) !''**

S'en suivit une énorme colonne de feu qui explosât avec puissance, projetant plusieurs morceaux de corps au large. Naruto allait retourner à Konoha et en se retournant se retrouvât face à l'équipe 7. Soupirant sous son masque, il pût remarquer le regard calculateur de Sasuke, celui horrifié de Sakura et la jovialité de Sai, n'en ayant clairement rien à cirer de ce qui venait de se produire. Il savait ce qui allait se produire, Sasuke allait chercher à savoir qui était Shikeishū, Sakura, la nécessité de le tuer. De un si le premier activait un peu plus ses neurones il trouverait, quand à la seconde et sa candeur à toute épreuve, il ne savait plus quoi dire...Sakura tout ne peux pas se résoudre sans la violence… Il échangea un regard avec Sai, ce dernier comprenant l'insinuation de son supérieur répondit assez rapidement :

 **-'' Oui** **S** **hikeishū-** **sama, je sais pour le rendez-vous ce soir et je serais présent.''**

 **-'' Bien.''** fît ce dernier avant de disparaître dans un amas de feuilles.

 **-'' C'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous Sai ?''** demanda alors Sasuke.

 **-'' Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Uchiwa.''** Fît Sai d'un ton froid et sec.

 **-'' Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous calculer Sai ?! Cela va faire un an que tu es dans cette équipe !''** s'emporta alors Sakura.

Sai en avait plus qu'assez de ces deux branquignoles, la seule raison pour laquelle il devait se les coltiner était à la demande de Naruto. Il ne faisait pas, du moins plus confiance au Uchiwa et lui avait demander de le surveiller. Mais là il craquait ! Il allait les calmer quelques peu.

 **-''Ok mocheté, pour faire simple … Connais tu le passer de ton ancien équipier ?''**

 **-'' Naruto, oui c'était une vraie machine à tuer, effrayant comme gars… Il était affilier à Ne, un organisme mafieux du village.''**

Sai due justement mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris là-bas, soit de ne laisser filtrer ses émotions.

 **-'' Laisse moi rectifier une chose, Ne n'était pas une institution mafieuse, considère cela plutôt comme une branche secondaire de l'ANBU. Ensuite Naruto était loin d'être une arme dénué de tout sentiment comme tout le monde aime à le dire, ci s'était le cas il ne serais pas rebellé contre Danzo lors du putsch... Aussi laisse moi te dire une chose, Naruto portait comme nom de code à l'époque Gisei, le sacrifié, il se tapait toutes le mission sensibles pour la sécurité de Konoha, soit de vos petites fesses. De plus lorsqu'il vous as défendu pour la énièmes fois en contrant les plans de Danzo, êtes vous venu le soutenir lors de son procès. Non c'est l'inverse vous l'avez enfoncé, intentionnellement ou pas je m'en fout , le fait est que vous l'avez fait . Il mort décapité devant vous et vous n'avez pas broncher.''**

 **-'' Comment peux-tu le savoir ! Tu ne l'as jamais connu !''** Crachât l'Uchiwa.

 **-'' Tout faux le Nunkenin, j'étais son VRAI coéquipier moi, je faisais parti de l'équipe qu'il supervisait, et je peux te dire que si il n'avait pas été là je serais déjà mort et vous aussi, souvenez vous la forêt de la Mort !''** fini Sai en disparaissant lui aussi dans des feuilles laissant ses deux coéquipiers penauds.

Naruto arrivait quand lui dans ses quartiers, plus précisément celui dans l'ANBU. Selon les légendes urbaines il serait le dirigent de l'ANBU. Il n'était qu'un électron libre et le bras droit de l'Hokage. Bien qu'il possédait le grade pour diriger une section, soit colonel. En soupirant, il allait préparer ses affaires pour la mission. Comme expliquer par Kakashi sa mission était de longue durée… Il devait donc faire ses réserves en conséquences. Il déployât alors trois grands parchemins. Chacun étant prévue pour des scellement de grandes capacités. Il prît alors dix-mille armes blanches en tout genres et les scella dans le premier parchemin. Dans le second il y mit toutes les armes stratégique comme les parchemins explosifs, les bombes lumineuses ou fumigène… Et enfin dans le troisième il scella… des ramens, il allait voyager des années, imaginez qu'il ne trouve pas de ramens là où il allait ? Ne pas manger de ramens était inconcevable ! Puis ayant finit ses fournitures il prît un plan du monde Shinobis et de prévoir son itinéraire pour être le plus rapide et donc asséner la deuxième purge à Oto, quatre ans plus tard… La première suit à l'attaque sur Konoha. Mieux ne vaut pas ressasser le passer encore et encore il aura le temps pendant le chemin…

Il regardait le cadrant de l'horloge , 18h50 cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé une sieste… Bon il devait se préparer pour aller à Ichiraku, se débarbouillant en prenant son masque, le kitsune sortit ud QG de l'ANBU et marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Il était connu et à la fois méconnue… Connu pour être Shikeishū, mais inconnu pour celui qui était derrière ce masque à savoir lui Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Il arrivait devant Ichiraku après cinq minutes de marche. Il y avait déjà Shikamaru, Chôji et Lee, apparemment Sai n'en avait toujours pas fini avec l'équipe 7. Et Kakashi avait dépend sur Anko ces deux là étaient toujours en retard. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Yamato. Une paille qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il croulait sous le travail étant le directeur de l'ANBU et le seul avec Anko, Sai et Kakashi et Jiraya à connaître sa véritable identité. Jiraya...Non il ne devait pas y penser maintenant.

 **-'' Yamato-sama, ça fait plaisir de vous voir !''** affirmât le blond, du fait que ce dernier était en civil il ne pouvait utiliser son nom de code.

 **-'' Ce plaisir est partagé Shikeishū-kun.''** sourit franchement le chef de l'ANBU.

 **-'' Shikamaru, Chôji, Lee, cela faisait longtemps, depuis hier soir .''** plaisantât le blond.

Ces dernier lui rendirent son salut, lorsque Sai arriva. Le groupe prit donc une table et commanda :

 **-'' Bon que fait Hokage-sama et Anko-sama ?** '' s'impatienta le blond.

 **-'' C'est fou ce que tu me rappel un vieil ami.''** soupira le Nara.

 **-'' Qui est-ce ?''** s'enquit le blond.

 **-'' Je pense qu'étant dans l'ANBU tu dois le connaître, c'était Naruto Uzumaki.''** répondit Shikamaru, un sourire triste sur les lèvres et imités par ces collègues.

A ce moment précis Naruto se sentait coupable et à la fois heureux, contradictoire n'est-ce pas ? Triste car il avait infligé de la peine à ses amis et heureux car il remarquai que des personnes de sa génération tenait à lui… Ce fût à ce moment précis que le couple tant attendu arriva, non sans se faire chambrer par Naruto qui avait inhabituellement retrouvé un côté jovial.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien, Naruto arrivait à s'ouvrir enfin à d'autre personnes que Kakashi, Anko, Sai ou Yamato, la déclaration du Nara en étant pour beaucoup. Ils étaient tous ivres, même Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'un rabat-joie dérange le blond.

 **-'' Allez fini la cuite, il faut redevenir sérieux Naruto, on part dans une demie-heure…''**

 **-'' Rohhh allez ma grosse peluche, soit pas rabat-joie, je prends du bon temps depuis perpette, 'fais pas chier !''** expliqua Naruto, encire grisé par l'alcool.

 **-'' Ma grosse peluche non mais j'aurais tout entendu…Non en plus tu dois leur faire une annonce importante.''** Fût la seule réponse du démon alors qu'il déversa son chakra corrosif qui détruisit tout l'alcool dans le sang de son Jinschuriki.

 **-'' Aïe, dur retour à la réalité… merci Kurama…''** se réveillât le jeune Jinschuriki.

 **-'' De rien, n'empêche tu m'a quand même appelé, je cite Ma Grosse Peluche…''** expliquât d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et exaspéré.

 **-'' Ah...J'ai fais ça...La honte…''** réalisât le blond.

Après s'être gifler mentalement pour son idiotie, surtout présente lorsqu'il est ivre. Ce dernier se raclât la gorge, émettant le souhait de parler. Ayant l'attention de tout le monde le jeune commença à prendre la parole :

 **-'' Tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, vous me connaissez sous le nom de Shikeishū, moi je vous connaît parfaitement bien, mais vous vous ne connaissez pas…''**

En laissant plané quelques secondes sa phrase, il permit à ses proches ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, à savoir, leur montrer sa véritable identité. Ceux qu'il la connaissait écarquillât les yeux, même Sai, un fait notoire. Naruto tout en agrippant son masque de renard poursuivit sa phrase :

 **-'' C'est pourquoi je vais me présenter de manière convenable et comme ça vous me connaîtrez…Bien que vous me connaissez déjà ou du moins vous me connaissiez… Par contre j'aimerais que tout le monde garde mon identité secrète, cela en va de la sécurité du village… Je peux avoir votre promesse de rien divulguer ? ''**

Obtenant l'accord de chacun, il poursuivit son geste dévoilant son visage, tout en prenant garde qu'il y ait personne aux alentours, que se soit client ou personnel. Alors lorsqu'il dévoila son visage, tout sourire, Shikamaru, Chôji et Lee n'en crurent pas leurs yeux… Devant lui un revenant… Naruto, il était officiellement mort, condamné à mort par le tribunal de la cour martiale du Pays du Feu, présidé par le Daimyo lui même… Shikamaru sentait les larmes perlées sur son visage et courût enlacé celui qu'il considérait jusque la comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était heureux de le revoir, lui qui allait tous les ans s'excuser sur sa tombe de son inaction. Chôji et Lee moins, mais tout de même très touché que le Nara vinrent lui faire une accolade fraternel.

 **-'' Bon retour parmi les vivants Naruto !''** dit à voix basse Shikamaru, heureux.

En retrait Anko,Kakashi,Sai et Yamato sourirent face à cette scène, car rares étaient ces types d'instants dans la vie du blond.

-'' **Il faut que tu nous raconte se qu'il s'est passer jusqu'à présent !''** dit alors Lee, les flammes dans les yeux.

 **-'' Je ne peux pas, du moins pour l'instant, mais jour je vous le raconterait, promis, promesse d'Uzumaki ! Doublé d'une promesse de Namikaze !''** sourit-il

Le premier qui tilta fût Shikamaru, ce dernier ouvrant grand ses yeux :

-'' **Nan...attends le seul N-Ninja qui portait se nom dans tout Konoha était L'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, Minato Namikaze… Tu voudrais dire par là que tu es son...Fils ?''** réalisa alors le stratège de Konoha.

Pour seule réponse Naruto lui servit un sourire énigmatique avant de poursuivre :

 **-'' Je vais avoir une mission de longue durée et promis je vous dirais tous, même mes secrets …''** dit-il en regardant Kakashi

Ce dernier fît un petit sourire à Naruto sous son masque. Naruto resta alors à parler avec ses invités jusqu'à l'heure H. L'heure de s'élancer vers la Terre des Damnés, vers Oto… Il allait frappé Oto d'une puissance vengeresse et divine, faisant comprendre à ce village que l'on ne s'en prends pas impunément à Konoha, le fier village du pays du Feu. Ayant dit au revoir aux jeune de son âge Naruto se dirigea en direction de la porte Ouest de Konoha, masque de Renard sur le visage, accompagné par ses deux senseis et la compagne d'un de ces derniers. Arrivant à la porte il se retourna faisant face à ses accompagnateurs. Il fît une accolade à Anko. Puis se retournant vers Yamato, ils serrèrent la main sobrement. Enfin vint le tour de Kakashi, la poignée de main se transforma rapidement en accolade plus qu'amicale.

 **-'' A la prochaine parrain !** ''

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement

 **-'' Alors comme ça tu es au courant ?''**

-'' **Oui, j'ai voulut consulter mon acte de naissance, par simple curiosité et j'ai découvert que Jiraya-sensei et toi étiez mes parrains''** dit-il enjoué.

 **-'' Je vois… Reviens nous vivant d'accords, ce n'est pas seulement un ordre de ton Hokage, mais aussi une prière de ton parrain.''** demanda calmement l'actuel Hokage.

D'un mouvement de tête l'ANBU montra son accord, puis dans un bon il partie avec vitesse. Le trajet il se remémora les moments passés en la compagnie de Jiraya, une superbe expérience humaine. Il avait découvert grâce à lui la « pervers attitude » et notamment ses « recherches ». Mais ce dernier l'avait fait découvrir un nouvel angle de vie, moins terre à terre. Il lui avait aussi appris deux techniques incroyable, la première, le Hiraishin no jutsu , la technique de téléportation et enfin le Rasengan, technique incomplète. Ce dernier l'avait terminé. Il se rappelle avoir maîtrisé la technique au stade de son père en deux jours puis avait réussit l'exploit de terminer la technique seulement une semaine après. Lorsqu'il avait montrer cette évolution à Jiraya, ce dernier sauta dans les bras de son filleule. Naruto maîtrisait et maîtrise pour le moment le Futon, le Katon grâce à Kyubi et s'entraînait au Raiton avec l'aide de Kakashi, il lui montrerai qu'il réussirait à maîtriser cet élément à la fin de la mission. Après murs souvenirs brassé sur ses aventures avec Ero-sennin, Naruto ce souvint d'un détail… Il avait un contact mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas qui il était, et cela le troublait. D'habitude Kakashi le présentait ou du moins le décrivait pour que le blond puisse établir le contact avec l'indique. Mais là rien, il devait miser sur un fait rare, l'indique qui se présente à son interlocuteur. La coutume veux que se soit l'inverse, comme ça si l'agent et suivit ou potentiellement en danger, cela ne sera pas au désagrément de l'informateur à qui on pouvait envoyer un nouvel agent, si problème, il y avait eu avec le premier. Il espérait jusque que son parrain et bien vérifié cette source, histoire qu'il ne tombe pas dans un piège… Il faisait nuit, il avait marché de la nuit dernière jusque celle-ci, Naruto prit l'initiative de faire une pause d'environ cinq heures. Cinq heures était le temps de repos nécessaire au Jinschuriki pour être totalement reposé grâce à sa qualité de réceptacle ainsi que d'être un Uzumaki. Suite à cette pause Naruto reparti en direction de son rendez-vous. Il arrivât sur les lieux quelques heures plus tard, il cherchait son contact, ayant rendez-vous avec lui dans une partie calme et discrète d'une rue marchande. Naruto scrutait les environs cherchant un potentiel indique.

 **-'' Bonjour Naruto-kun.''** fît un voix calme sur sa droite

 **-'' Toi !''** dit Naruto, les yeux ouvert par son incrédulité.

Voilà Fin de ce chapitre (plutôt cours).

Qui est l'indique celons vous ?

Réponse le 13 Février !


End file.
